


The Lake House Retreat

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [40]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 23,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: The Lake House is like a silent character in the Water Verse so let's see what happens each time the house is full of life, this instalment of Walter Verse being about the times Ianto and others are enjoying time away from the village.
Series: Walter Verse [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/242014
Comments: 44
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and the world was not yet awake, just Ianto was. He stood on the back deck of the Lake House looking over the water as the ripples told of a fish awake and hungry somewhere, Ianto listened intently for the sound of the plopping fish as it snatched another insect from the water.

The frogs had stopped their night-time serenades long ago, settling in their damp spots in the deep moss and fernery along the edges of the lake before the sun came out too strong, just the last tendrils of darkness clung like sleep in the corner of your eye.

Then came the birdsong, loud and triumphant.

Ianto felt a little hand slide into his as Hawk stood in his little underdacks, saggy bummed so much like Water once had, greeting the morning fire that lit the sky. It was spectacular and Hawk leaned on his Taddy with wonder as he watched the world wake up, "Someone pushed the button?"

"Yes darling, someone up in the control room pushed the button to start the day" Ianto whispered back, the Truman Show a movie that had stuck with the child who saw it as a great explanation for things sometimes.

"The froggies are gone?"

"Gone to sleep until the late afternoon drunken drinking songs" Ianto assured the child "we will hear them party again soon."

"Daddy farted"

"Did he love? That why you got up? You know, that is the thin line you must tread when sleeping with Daddy… his wild wind blows sometimes" Ianto said with quiet amusement as the little boy huffed.

"The fine line … like the fence top where you could fall into the roses or the horse plops" the little boy frowned and Ianto couldn't help a soft snort of amusement now as he heard the faint yawn of his beloved behind them in the darkened house.

"Daddy is waking up, better go tell him to put some slippers on if he left plops everywhere" Ianto whispered and the little boy howled with mirth at the thought of his Daddy pooing everywhere like a horse.

Ianto sighed as he hugged the child to him and then added "And he eats like a horse too. We could get him a chaff bag, just hang it over his head when he's all grumpy and hungry. He can mow the lawn… steer the boat… fish… all with a feed bag attached."

Hawk thought that was finny and did a little funny dace back inside, pausing to poke out his little undie coved bum and yell "FART" then run off.

Just the start of another day at the Lake House.

Ianto loved every minute of it.


	2. the rules don't apply here

"But it's not right" Ton said again to Angel as she ignored him, placing another plant in the ground.

"What's not right?" Jack hung over the side railing of the balcony to look at them as they worked down the little garden at the side of the house.

"Angel is mixing the colours up, they are not…not… uniform" Ton waved a hand.

"Ah" Jack said as he saw the problem. Ton liked order. Even spacing, colours all in a row and if alternating… alternate correctly. Angel had five different coloured pansy plants and was sticking them all over the show with some colours too far apart, some next to one another and so on. Clearly, she liked the wild approach to it.

"Taddy said I can do it MY way. His said this is MY garden!" angel said without looking up and slamming in a lone white one that would stick out like dog's balls when the other dark ones around it all bloomed too.

"Ton. You have your veggie patch" Jack reminded him and Ton huffed as he stomped over to peruse the immaculate rows and carefully named rows of plants. Nothing out of place, like a ruler had been used or the the plants had been too scared to go too wild.

"I don't know" Hawk said as he lay on the grass between the two gardens, looking upt at the clouds "gardens are for the animals anyway right? Flower ones so the butterflies and bee can enjoy them. Veggie ones so the rabbits can steal some things and the food is yummy. Who cares how it looks to us. We are just people. It's for them."

"Thank you Hawkeye" Angel said with a nod of her head, smiling at him affectionately "And you are for us."

"Yes. Prettier than any flower, yummier than and veggie plant!" Hawk said serenely, "I am a man of the people."

Jack grunted with mirth as he painted the railing some more and tried to hide the giggles that werr threatening as the Man of the People burped and rolled to his belly for a while.

Hard work being wonderful apparently.


	3. don't be a dick

"Pretty big job ya got there" Hawk said as he stood watching Walter starting to paint his Lake House on his side of the lake. Of course, Hawk will tell everyone they are pretty good houses, not as good as 'his' one with all the glass overlooking the water but you know, it's OK for Walter. Super heroes need special secret houses that look more cool than everyone else's.

Walter lifted the brush from the tin and swept to across the wood and Hawk made a little noise that had him turning to him "What's up punk. Want to help?

"No" just wondering why you want it green. The place is full of green. Why not pink? Orange? Purple? Purple would be cool" Hawk pointed out "Even black might be cool but green? Like the same colour as the moss? Why?"

Walter dropped the brush back into the forest green paint and crouched to face his baby brother as he explained patiently "Because this is not our lake. This lake belongs to the wilds. To the trees, the moss, the leaves, the bushes… the grass. We are just camping here, we are really like… squatters in their backyard right?"

Hawk had not considered this as Walter continued "So, let's not be rude. Let's not be loud. Let's be respectful of Mother Nature who has so many pretty colours that she likes to paint the world. Just like Herne, the god of the forest goes around helping her with a paint pot sometimes painting flowers pretty colours, changing the leaves in autumn."

"So, you paint it to match like you are…er… "

"Complimenting" Ianto said as he swung in the hammock nearby, listening to the conversation with mild amusement since his own son had once asked the reason for a plain house but a vivid garden once upon a time and was now repeating it back.

"Yes! Complimenting!" Hawk points at his swinging father "Yes. We are complementing the nature around us by matching it. Like when I wear the same clothes as Daddy and he gets all mushy, telling everyone we are like twins?"

"Exactly wee man" Walter grinned.

"Right" Hawk nodded, then walked over to the tents where his nieces and nephews were all causing chaos, a water game about to start and he wss so relieved he had got there in time to join in.

"TADDA… WATER FIGHT" Ianto grunted then yelped as a bucket of water was thrown over him and Walter gaped with shock as his Tad swung out of the hammock onto the ground. Ianto rose and roared chasing after his son, scooping him up and racing down the dock to leap into the water with the child screaming in his arms.

A lovely day.


	4. Jackson Pollock

Rain.

Hawk had been standing at the large glass wall overlooking the lake grizzling about the lack of fun when his Taddy had suddenly come up with those fun glass pens, Hawk then spending at least an hour drawing all over the glass with glee.

Right now he was asleep.

He had been leaning on the glass watching his Daddy running around at the side of the house where all the gardening things had bene left out. The fun thing about this house is even though it locks out over the water, the side garden reached out far enough that you could see it as well and the pretty bright flowers seemed happy enough for the drink they were getting.

Hawk had slid down the glass, taking pen with him and Ianto was again relived to reread the pen with alarm to find that it was definitely water based and washed off with water and soap. For now he looked like some weird warrior going off to war with multiple neon colors smeared across his face the smear of his body slowly folding down the glass like a snail smear.

A drug crazed rainbow shitting snail.

Ianto stood and looked out as the door slammed and Jack entered looking like a drowned rat, still steaming mad at their son "I could not find the green trowel, got everything back in their right place."

Ianto knew Jack was anal about his garden shed. Like his tool shed, each thing had a place and it was made alarmingly clear with the picture of the item stuck on the wall where it was to hang. Not just an outline like a normal person, no. Since they had special children, Jack had learnt special prompts. It had stuck.

"Do not worry Cariad, if we can't find it you can choose a new one and make them all feel terrible about the fact we lost Friggie." Ianto said as he turned to look back over the water.

"Friggie?"

"I know, as in little Frog" Ianto said as he turned to glance back "Green? A froglike one, Friggie. Ton named it."

Jack had now noticed the child and stood looking at the Jackson Pollok on the glass.

"Riiiiight" he said slowly, reaching out to pick the child up before Ianto could. Jack carried the child over to the little day bed in the corner of the lounge then placed him on the bedding.

Ianto poured some coffee while Jack then went up to change onto some dry clothing.

Still paradise.


	5. dancing fools

The rain continued to fall all day, by the evening Ianto had given in and opened the side door to let the child loose and he watched the little heathen scream with glee as he ran on the wet grass, his arms out and hair bouncing. he looked like a little woodland sprite to Ianto, full of joy and wonder but Jack saw that massive afro swinging about and parting in places. It either needed teasing into a full 'fro of it was time for a trim. The weight alone was obvious.

"he needs something done with that hair" Jack said as he stood watching, Jill leaning on his hip as she accepted that she was not allowed to play with the mini Hooman. Not getting wet. That's a rule ya know.

"He wants cornrows. Aunty Angel is going to do them when we get back, I think he wants beads in the braids, not sure." Ianto replied softly, leaning on Jack as well, the dog between them.

"He loves the rain. Remember how Tonny hated it so much?" Jack asked.

"He is such a crazy Kat" Ianto agreed "I see the Kitty Hawk costume is in his bag, he is hopeful of some fun."

"Marv and Merv as going to take us to the old truck graveyard tomorrow to find a diff for the truck, he can hunt around for baddies and preened to fight something" Jack assured Ianto "you can have some quiet time while we are gone."

"Good, I want to hoover and mop but each time I start to get ready that dog races through and I have to give up" Ianto huffed "Are you taking her too? You know she will want the car ride even if you don't let her out in the yard."

"Yeah" he smiled, pulling Ianto in for a kiss "I will take all the nutters with me."

Ianto checked the oven and then settled back with his book to listen to the faint screams as Jack raced outside to join the beastly child. Jill was satisficed as she settled by Ianto's feet. He was a favorite Hooman oo.


	6. reality

Ianto had been pulled back and forth a lot lately and this coming year was proving to be the hardest of all. With Christmas being their only real retreat from things, Ianto was now throwing himself into things with that determined look that meant more back rubs and soothing baths each night.

His body could not bloody take it and Jack didn't know if he should be more angry with Ianto for agreeing to people's demands or for the people that knew Ianto was not a bloody machine.

Their 25th anniversary of the Avalanche was coming… Ianto feeling duty bound to be part of the memorial being organised.

Also, the 20 year anniversary of the bus bomb is also this year. God. So close.

Hard to think that Herb and Bets will be gone fifteen years let alone Hawk is now four and this will be the last year before school steals him away… I mean… nurtures him. Jack doesn't know how he will handle that at all. Of all the kids, this one… well. The last?

Still time for another one? Or two? Jack pondered this as he watched Ianto move slowly around the kitchen of the Lake House, his mind whirring with the speeches he has to give, the TV interviews and the reporters, magazine articles… spotlight he hates so much … at least now Walt and Babs are full grown stars they take some of the heat where they can so Ianto can escape when needed.

Without this Lake House, the village would consume him.

Jack knows this too.

My god … Walter will be 30. Christ almighty! Walter will be officially entering middle age, right? Their son? Their sweet little baggy bum? How the held did that happen?

"What are you thinking, pulling that face" Ianto asked softly as he opened the fridge to check their milk he knew damned well he had just put in there that morning.

"Water will be thirty this year. I officially feel old." Jack sighed.

Ianto turned to look at him with surprise "Really? You are only turning fifty five in a couple of weeks my love. Still sexy as all hell… I think you have….er… three more good years in you? Four maybe?"

Jack blinked the roared as he erupted from his chair to chase the cheeky man around the kitchen island as Ianto giggled and slapped at the grabby hands of his beloved.

Still a spring chicken himself too, ta.


	7. putting your foot down

"I don't' care, that is what is happening" Jack declared as he carried Ianto into the Lake House, "we will stay here all fucking week and no excuses!"

"But.. the interviews…" Ianto sighed weakly.

"No." Jack was more than stern, he wss pissed. The interview at the TV studios for the anniversary of the bombing had been upsetting for all concerned, only seeing sweet Rory had been worth it. Then as Ianto had exited the recording area he had tripped over some loose wires and fallen.

Walter had been the first to kick up merry hell, sighting some sort of studio code that only those in the business know of and making the studio clamber for damage control. By now the entire world knew not to piss off the Hollywood star and Walter was quite formidable. Jack was really quite proud of his boy. He left Walter to it. Jack did not care for their problems, all he cared about was the pain Ianto was in as his back was wrenched in a way that was not really a good idea.

"We are going to celebrate my birthday here, Valentine's Day. Everyone is coming to the lake, we will see the kids, the grandkids… have a birthday party for the twins… it will be fucking great" Jack snarled as he reached the day bed their little one usually snoozed on and carefully placed his husband down.

Ianto sighed as he felt the bite, and then tried to relax as he knew Jack was upset. And he was right. A little break might be nice. It was the first Christmas without his Taddy, it had been hard. He had battled through it like he did everything but really … he did need a break. Their own wedding anniversary forgotten in all the bluster and things as well …. They needed this.

Hawk barrelled past with Fang in his arms, the cat now a huge fluffy ball of black doom with those green eyes boring into you. Hawk loved his little kitty so much, of all the animals he loved his Fang Face even more than Jill who was sure that was just an oversight.

And then Ianto thought of another plus he hadn't considered before.

No goats.

Babs had decided she would care for them and Ianto knew she would be sorry about that claim of 'no problems' as he sighed and sank into the bedding some more, then a distant splash followed by a "Fang!" had Jack running for the railing.

Good thing that cat can swim.

No escape little one … we are on home detention for the foreseeable!


	8. Valentines Day

Valentine and Jenny are going to be two years old. Val and Jen were sweet little toddlers full of grabby hands and glee, their babbling incessant as they demanded attention like their Mama Babs. Valentine was slightly more withheld and Ianto could see his mother Babs in the little boy's eyes sometimes. This bought him a comfort he didn't know he was looking for.

Babs was so larger than life but when she had been that little boy full of bluster and indecision she had sometimes stood the exact same way and to see the little boy not only allowed to take a moment to process life but to see that he would be encouraged to choose whatever path he wanted was great. Sometimes he wondered if he had done enough, been enough but always, seeing Babs laughing with her long blonde ringlets bouncing, her emerald eyes dancing with mirth and that sweet Marilyn Monroe body… he knew he had done his job as a Tad. And if his grandson needed him, he would be that life affirming GrandTad too.

Jenny on the other hand… what a minx. Not only the Hart madness from her Mama Babs side but she also had Bethy's sense of humour. Her favourite trick was to play dead. Anywhere, anytime. Flop and lay like you are dead. Do not engage in anything they try to do to get you to snap out of it.

Limp, like a rag doll.

Yes … Babs was learning the hard way that a precocious child can be a difficult child… and two to boot? Well … Ianto couldn't help but remember some of the crazy things that happened when he ws snot looking, including the time SOMEONE painted toddler Ton's head green to let him be a frog. Thank god that was water based paint and Jack had not been home to see the bathroom madness. Ianto misled softly to himself as he remembered now, the shrieking and running, the bath water all green, Ton thinking he was bleeding green … Babs no help as she told him it probably was frog's blood.

Little shit.

Reap what you sew!

Jack checked on Ianto and smiled as he glanced over seeing his husband looking happy for the first time today. Hawk was nearby flicking his head back and forth so his newly braided hair clacked with the beads all slamming together.

Jack knew they would not last.

Nearly time to wander around the lake for the birthday party for the twins.

And Jack.

His Birthday too.

Valentine's Day.


	9. your circus and YOUR monkey

"You are Effing Joking!" Ianto said blandly as he stared at the golf cart.

"Your back is not yet healed, the bikes are too rough and it takes too long to drive. This way we can toddle around the lake, enjoy the view and get there well in time" Jack said calmly as he knew Ianto would dig his heels in at the sight of the decommissioned golf cart with the large bed in the back instead of seats.

"Awesome!" Hawk yelled, running for the driver's seat "I will drive!"

"Great" Ianto said with a droll eye roll "He can drive!"

"No!" Jack pulled at the child and Hawk clung to the steering wheel like a limpet.

"But Daddy, it's the same as my car… I know how it works!" the child said with growing anger.

Babs was not the only one who had to deal with what they created and Ianto was snow holding back giggles as Jack planted his feet and pulled some more, the child snarling now as he showed a lot of strength for a little tyke.

Jill solved it by climbing in the passenger side and calmly bulldozing the child out of the way to get to her Hooman Licking Stick. Jack left on the ground with a Hawk pinning him doing covered by a mop dog that was now happily licking them both half to death.

Ianto climbed gingerly into the bedding and settled, finding it more comfortable than he thought it was. He knew he would feel every bump and dip but that this was also a thoughtful thing Jack had spent a lot of time arranging for him.

"Jill, come"

The dog haughtily bounced over to land on Ianto's feet and settle over him like a rug, pleased to be useful for the other big Hooman in her life. This one had been bothersome lately and she found she had to hold him down a bit now and then as he moved around too much for his waters.

"Tally Ho-ho-ho!" Hawk screamed as he stood by Ianto's head, holding onto the roll cage of the cart to wave one hand above his head like he was about to lasso a bloody bison or something "GO DADDA!"

Jack stomped the power and the cart sedately hummed as it moved lowly enough that the child dropped the swinging arm and looked over at his dad "Seriously citizen? You know… if Captain Kitty Hawk ws here he could run faster than this!"

Jack blinked at his son's distain as Ianto finally let the giggling start.

"Nice" Jack muttered to himself as they bounced along "Bloody wonderful."

Was a nice ride though, he was right about that.

The scenery was lovely.


	10. valentine's Day birthday celebrations

"Grandy!" Valentine screamed, his hands grabbing with glee as Jenny turned in her Mother's arms to see and squeal as well. Like most twins, one spoke for both of them and Jenny did the naughty silent things while Valley was loud and obvious.

Ianto waved as Jack helped him from the cart and the other kids descended in various sizes and stages of dress which was a surprise as well. Ben told him they were going swimming and little Denbae backed that up as he held Ben's hand.

OK. Ianto watched them all move like a pack of wild hyenas, sounded sort of like them too as they all chattered and one occasionally screamed that a frog was biting them or something. Ianto found it a relief that his children could all swim, something he had bene surprised to see was like second nature as the older ones helped the littles. Seems he had taught them well, not only in the art of swimming, but caring.

Of course Curtis was there in trunks, yelling at the cold water as he waded down the boat ramp with the littles, the Bigs leaping off the end of the dock to scream with horror at the cold then laugh and splash five seconds later.

Curtis' sister Juniper was there, heavily pregnant with Walter's baby, her hands rubbing absently as her own two children ran into the fray and she laughed as her husband tried to join in only to turn at the first step into the water and run back with a look of horror "fuck that!"

For a huge strong looking He-Man Desmond was actually a big pussy and Ianto had found a soft spot for this man the first time he had met him, laying on the floor covered in kittens and a Hawk shaped attacking cape.

"Are you warm Tiger?" Jack asked as he passed, the BBQ implement sin his hand and Ton following with a look of doom and the extinguisher hugged to his chest like a baby.

"Soon will be if that goes up like last time" Ianto called back gamely and everyone roared with mirth as Jack turned to pop hip and fake glare.

"Hey! The connection was bad. Whole new set up this time, we got it from the kids for Christmas!" Jack roared with bravado "Set it up meself!"

"Don't' worry Tad, I checked the fittings when he wasn't looking" Bethy assured Ianto and he grunted as Jack began the process.

A lovely day.


	11. home again lickity split

They got home before the rain, Jack eagerly racing his gifts inside as Hawk swing about on the bar of the cart, telling Ianto that he wanted a motorbike next. "One of those three wheel things."

"Well, that is a talk between you and your Dad" Ianto said as he stood and stretched after the ride home "But I think that will have to wait until you are bigger. They don't make them your size I think. You know… Daddy might get you a cool cart of far little horse to pull. Imagine, a miniature horse pulling a little cart for you? Full of black fluffs of doom?"

Hawk gasped theatrically as he stalled out, his hands starting to jazz out as he ran screaming for his father and Ianto sniggered to himself knowing Jack would love the idea even as the realization that yet another horse would join the growing menagerie would make him grumble.

Ianto put the cart away under cover, then went inside to find Jack half way tough making toast for their son who apparently was hungry again, even after all that cake and munchies? God, hollow legs there. They were talking horses and carts. Ah. Good, Jack was enthused,

Ianto wandered past and opened the fridge to start pulling things about, making room for the cake his son had carried home with glee. Jacks birthday cake. Also, Hawk's favourite flavour. Seems that lately Jack only wants chocolate cake, not the red velvet he used to ask for and Ianto finds that so sweet.

"You tired love? Wanna snuggle for a little while?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled as he tined to answer only to find Jack holding their son in his arms as the little boy clung to him with those sleepy eyes of a tired toddler.

"Just when I think I can't love you any more" Ianto said softly as he stepped over to kiss Jack "Go on. Snuggle on the daybed and once I've been to the loo I will join you both."

"Ah… Just when I think I can't love you any more" Jack whispered back, winking as he swaggered off with Hawk starting to wilt in his arms.

Ianto knew he was so damned lucky.

Every day.


	12. plink ... ya plonker

A leak.

The wind had whipped up and the storm was slamming into the side of the Lake House, Ianto horrified as he heard that faint … plink.

Ianto had been reading, Jack asleep along with Hawk upstairs in the big bed leaving Ianto down in the living area.

He heard it.

He placed the book down and canted his head wondering what that was?

 _Plink_.

Ianto rose and walked to the middle of the house, canting his head.

_Plink._

Oh no. It was, wasn't it? Ianto walked slowly to one side and listened.

_Plink._

"Goddamn it" he muttered as he stalked around the house trying to pinpoint it.

_Plink._

"Fuck."

_Plink._

OK, now he was getting agitated as he imagined it in one of the cupboards dripping on the food. He cheeked with vigour, getting a char and cheeking Jack was still asleep before clambering upon it to listen closer to the ceiling some more. Then he realized how stupid that was.

I mean… seriously. A two story house.

He walked to the lake end of the house where the large upstairs deck covered part of the downstairs roof now confident the leak had to be in this area.

_Plink._

Ianto walked a slow march… listening and checking the floor for water.

_Plink._

He sighed and looked up as he retraced his steps.

_Plink._

OK, now it was getting serious. Ianto went to the coup board under the stairs and re-emerged with newspapers. He then started to lay them on the floor with a feeling of smugness. He will soon know where that fucker is. He will not be beaten by…

_Plink._

"For the love of… fucking massage gel!" Ianto checked the paper but… er. Nothing?

Now Ianto was beyond pissed, now sure it was in a wall. Great. They will have to pull down drywall … maybe rewire…

_Plink._

Ianto then had a weird, random thought and he wandered upstairs to where the two leading men in his life were asleep on the bed and he stood staring at them. Something was not white right. Something….

Jill walked past him with a swish of her dreadlocks, placing the drolly ball on the edge of the bed. Hawk's hand reached out for the ball and threw it at the glass walled window.

_Plink._

Ianto didn't know if he should laugh or cry, the last hour or so spent searching for… his son?

Little shit. Happy to remain trapped in his Daddy's loving embrace as Jack snored softly into his little back, Hawk and the dog had been entertaining one another. Ianto could not believe it. The only drip here was him!

Ianto went back to his book.

_Plink._


	13. snap out of it

The sun had come out the next day, the buzzing of bees and the faint splashing of fish as Ianto sat on the deck was tempered with the groaning as the dog raked at her ear. Great. Probably grass seed or something.

Ianto lifted the little dreads around her face to check and found what he suspected was a bee sting. Right. Stupid dog. Ianto sighed as he rose to get some soothing gel for the sting. He returned and the dog settled with relief from the itch.

Jack was in the bot out on the lake, the little boy out there laughing as they enjoyed the quiet of the lake. Walter and co had gone back to the village, Ton and Angel going with them as filming was due to start again on the show.

Today seemed all about enjoying the little things. Especially the little boy who was laughing hysterically about something. Probably Jack trying to bait a hook.

Fang was on Ianto's lap, the little kitty curled up in a little ball of doom, his little claws kneading Ianto's thigh as he purred hazily in the warmth of the sun Ianto had pulled the chair towards, his face still under the shade of the roof ta. Ianto was stroking the cat absently as he went over the upcoming events.

Namely the birthdays. God, so many kids. So any birthdays. This man who one had no one at all, bar a little bar boy who needed him. It seemed surreal to even think of himself like that… alone. Ianto smiled softly as he told himself he would never be alone. Not with the animals alone wanting to be in the loo with him. No. They would have to check the coffin before the put the lid on so a little errant fluff didn't get accidentally trapped.

Ianto laughed out loud knowing that was something he could not share with Jack. That sense of humour lost on him as he would tear up at the thought of Ianto's death. You know, in a way it was sweet but also cloying for Ianto to know Jack refused to even think about it. One of them dying, or god forbid both of them leaving the kids.

Hawk would go to Walter and Curtis if a fiery car accident took both men. They had it all sorted, despite Jack signing the paperwork with distain. He didn't like the idea of sorting the end of life things, leaving it all to Ianto.

_Sitting here on a sunny afternoon enjoying the day, being maudlin. Enough time for that when you are dead Ianto._

"Yes Lissy" Ianto rose and placed the kitty carefully on the warm seat and went to make some sandwiches for the mighty fishermen's return.

_Could get hit by a bus tomorrow. Why worry about something that will come sooner or later, either way?_

Ianto cursed himself for his pessimist mind.

Sometimes that nicest day and moment of calm can produce such thoughts.

Best boil some eggs. Eggs sammies to go with the ham ones, the cheese ones… yes. Eggs.

Ianto put thoughts of darkness and sorrow away.

Lisa had scolded him enough.


	14. you can't bottle that sort of crazy

Ianto was angry. Not a little angry... he was pissed.

The lawn is such a small strip compared to the house back home, it didn't really even need a ride-on mower. The little push mower was more than enough to get the job done. Ianto could do the damned thing himself in half an hour if Hawk is occupied.

No. Apparently he is stupid and the NEED a ride on mower to do the strip. Right. Ok. Big He-Man Harkness and his side kick Boy-Man Hawk Shitster colluded with Marv behind Ianto's back and the first he knew of it is the sound of backing alarms as Marv backed up the trailer with the brand new fucking ride-on mower. Ianto is aghast! It's a monster!

"Where will you store it?" Ianto had asked then he watched Jack's face as he tried to find a way to explain that there was also a fucking shed arriving, a prefab shed to sit where Ianto liked to back his car around. Easy peasy. Jack can now sit on the mower, use a button to raise the door, ride out and back in one fluid motion… cutting the entire feckin strip in two minutes!

_I know we have money but… really? How bloody….._

Ianto's mind slowly stalled out as he watched Jack out the kitchen window, furtively checking around before driving the mower out the driveway and down the road. Ianto walked slowly out past their son still hanging in the little hammock on the back porch asleep, down to the end of the drive to fold his arms and watch as Jack eagerly started to mow the burms… then continue down to the lake's path and start to cut one side of the pathway around the lake.

Now Ianto knew the real reason for this monster. Just like the village… Jack was starting to go 'Forrest Gump' with glee, mowing everything in sight. Well… OK. So he's bored here? OK, he does love to be busy but the entire point of this place is to relax.

Ianto then saw the folly of his ways.

This is relaxing for Jack.

The smell of cut grass… the completion of a project.

Ianto scolded himself for being selfish in wanting his husband with him when clearly Jack was built to serve. Didn't Ianto know that? Was he not built to serve as well?

Ianto shook his head and let it go.

Jack was happy. Jack was having fun and would return home with a wide smile, hungry and full of energy.

Ianto paused as he really saw the folly of his ways and started to smile softly.

Yes.

Energetic.

The day was looking up after all.


	15. movie night

Movie night here is not like other places they have lived. Ianto still doesn't even know where Jack found the old projector but they are all sitting out on the freshly and immaculately cut lawn (of course) watching the side of the house as the projector loudly click-clacked along.

People they never knew, people who lived a moment of happy many decades ago are flickering across the white paint of the Lake House as the old reels that came with the projector are being viewed. Every now and then Jack replaces the reel, calling out the title and date written on the side of the can. People at the beach, Christmases … even a wedding. Lives that have long since moved on from this moment.

Ianto let his pessimistic inner voice hiss that some are probably dead. To his surprise he stared to laugh at himself for this as he watched Hawk trying to imitate the dance moves they are currently watching of some child's dance recital.

The evening is not cold, just mild and it is still nice when Ianto feels the blanket descending over his shoulders, Jack's hands lingering a moment before that kiss behind the ear and then Jack is back at the projector's pile of reels calling out the next event.

A faint laugh makes Hawk run for the edge of the lake, waving to the people on the boat night fishing while enjoying the sideshow and Ianto moved inside with minimal lighting to check the pizzas in the oven that was on low. They were ready so he slid them to a board, cut them and went back outside to let his menfolk eat, settling back again with a slice of his own.

"Supposed to rain tomorrow" Jack said softly as he cuddled Ianto against him on the blanket.

"Might be a nice day for some music inside. He seems to have the dancing bug right now" Ianto smiled as Hawk fluttered past, dancing like a mad thing. His little dog bouncing after him as the cat watched from the safety of the deck.

"Ton would love this."

"Next time he is here we can do this, maybe have some seats so you don't have to lift me off the ground each time I need to pee" Ianto agreed.

Jack laughed as he considered this, more lawn furniture might be needed. Maybe a little table for eating. He did see more old reels at the junk shop, he should go back for them right?

He loved the peacefulness of the silent movies.


	16. waiting

"When?"

"Hawk… soon love" Jack replied as he tried to check the pots of steaming food and he forgot to not fog his glasses. He had been in the middle of the paper when he had remembered Ianto asking him to cook the veggies for the evening meal so when he got back from the evening classes he was helping out with for the week while they were here, then they could eat.

The lighting in this place was not good for evening reading… unless you were in Ianto's chair what the large standard lamp behind it so Jack used his glasses he usually only had for bedtime reading. Instead of removing the rarely used glasses Jack kept them on and now stood with his vision totally wiped out. "Prefect. Idiot."

Jack took them off and glared at them, then placed them on the counter, turning to tell his son Taddy would be back soon and whinging about it would not get him home any quicker only to find himself staring at the empty chair.

"Hawk?"

OK… this is new. Hide and seek? Jack walked around slowly but could not see the little stinker, then he remembered Imp and Monkey so he started to call out softly "Marco"

He waited. No Polo. OK, clearly not that sort of hide and seek. Damn. The silent kind. Not fun, especially when not warned ahead of time. Jack knew he was in the house, clearly. No doors where unlocked and the little shit could not reach…. Er… Jack headed upstairs to the sleeping quarters and checked the sliding door to the upstairs patio, finding that locked still. OK… all the doors are still hocked.

OK… time to change it up. This was not his first rodeo here. Jack loudly muttered as he headed back downstairs and pulled out the block of chocolate he had hidden in the fridge, then he snapped off a piece and said loudly "Thank god. No one here, I can eat this chocolate all by myself."

Jack lifted the slice of chocolate to his mouth and looked down to find Hawk standing so close that he could feel his warmth.

"Oh! I thought you went with Taddy" Jack said wit side eyes, handing over the little piece of chocolate, glad he had put the rest away already and as the child munched his little pre-dinner treat his eyes roamed the kitchen to try and guess where that had been hidden.

But Jack was no fool.

Like I said, not his first rodeo.

It was inside the empty 3L organic yoghurt container. Hawk hated that stuff, made faces as he watched Ianto eating it.

The chocolate was safe as houses!


	17. hen pecked

" _But when?"_

"Curtis… you are a grown arsed man, married to Water who is more than capable of controlling them even if you can't" Ianto scolded.

" _No… seriously. I think they are having secret meetings and when I walk past they stop, just staring at me with those accusing eyes. I swear to god Ianto… they are starting to creep me out."_

"Curtis… you have to be the bigger one here, you know you ARE bigger than them. Don't let them do it. Remember when they chuckle at you behind your back they are really just scared of your power over them" Ianto explained softly, seeing now that the poor man was getting overrun "You just feed them, make positive noises and then when the sun goes down, put them to bed."

" _Argh. Little shits."_

"Curtis… we all feel that sometimes. It is a normal feeling when you are tired and not in the mood for those eyeball stares" Ianto counselled with affection "They will test you. They will make you feel like they are picking at you. we are coming home tomorrow and Ton will sort them out in no time. He is here, do you want to talk to him?"

" _Oh please Tad."_

"Hello?" Ton asked as he accepted the phone like he didn't know who his Taddy had been speaking to in front of him.

Ton listened to Curtis complaining about the various issues he had, humming and making confused faces at Ianto before saying to Curtis "Look… it's not rocket surgery. Throw the food and run."

Ianto then noticed jack's face as he sat nearby with a little boy asleep in his lap. Sort of. Hawk had been sitting in his lap facing him, his legs either side of Jack's hips as he had talked to him and a cuddle had wound up a snooze so Jack now sat stuck in the chair with a large limpet staring at the with wide eyes.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly "did he say…"

"Throw the food and run. Like you haven't don't it?" Ianto asked without a care in the world, Jack thinking to himself how awful it must be to need to run from the room after dropping the food.

"He's really lost control? God, we were only here overnight to fix the new curtains" Jack huffed.

"I know" Ton said as he flopped next to Jack "like they are that scary."

"Yeah" Ianto agreed with a roll of his eyes as he put the phone away.

"They are just chickens for Godsake!"


	18. temper of a dragon

Ianto was driving.

He was so angry… so bloody angry as he gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles white as he tried to focus his energy to something other than the desire to murder someone.

He has a minibus full of kids, some asleep and others talking excitedly about their fun day at the Lake they were going to have, Ianto having scooped up the Littles and taking off once he had heard the argument his oldest to sons were having in front of same said kids.

Stephen had started it, asking Walter to control his daughter as Maisey had calmly stood holding the heads of some flowers that had been deftly cut off in the shared garden. Walter had bristled at the tone and the way Stephen had instantly blamed her when he was sure Lady Bug had done it with the stick she was swinging with glee.

Ianto knew it was actually Jax who had stood with his lip wobbling as he watched his sister get blamed for something he had done, while his cousin also got blamed. It had all turned to custard with the seven year old LB taking the stance of defiance. She looked so much like Jack, her chin jutting out as she dared anyone to blame her. Maisey now almost ten took up the challenge and pointed the finger, then little newly five Jax had loudly taken responsibility, saying he had been cutting them for the rabbit cage so they could eat pretty things.

Walter and Stephen were so fogged with anger and chest puffing they did not notice the upset kids as Walter said maybe the rabbits were a bad idea if they caused destructive kids like this so Curtis had weighed in and scolded the two men like they were the children, Sam agreeing with him that this was stupid over five or six flower heads and really, they were Taddy Ianto's fucking flowers anyway. Right?

Finally they had turned to look at him like he would referee the entire thing and he sighed, shaking his head as he clapped his hands and yelled 'road trip' before storming to the mini bus now sitting there to accommodate all the kids at one.

He had bane horrified when it had arrived, John bursting with laugher as he called it the fifteen seater a 'Special School Bus' then yelped as Jack had clipped his ear. Now Ianto saw the benefit as all eight grandchildren inclining those in car seats fitted easily, as well as Imp, Monkey and Hawk. Hell … Ton and Angel could have come along for the ride if they were not currently working.

Music started to play as the kids sang happily and soon they would be at the Lake House where the kids could rampage while the Big Kids could sort their shit out. Jack already in the picture thanks to Sam's phone call and was there at the houses now no doubt bollocking them for being do juvenile.

Had their parents taught them nothing?

Especially how to act when Ianto was waiting results of his annual checks.

He did not need this shit!


	19. tempered

Jack arrived about an hour later with furtive glances at the angry Welshman watching to the kitchen window as he moved around in the sea of kids all excited to be here. John was with him, both men erecting one of the huge Civil Defence tents on the back lawn as the kids cheered, the excitement growing as lilos came out and they were told these were not for floating the lake, but as beds. Cue screams as the kids realized this was turning into a sleep over … a camping one!

Ianto came outside from clearing away the last of the kid's lunch things with plates of snacks for afters, to see the tent and kids fighting over coloured water pads to blow up and Jack casually hefting sleeping bags into the tent, then saw what was happening, walking over to seize him in a hug.

"They are sorry. They can be sorry tomorrow. Tonight we stay here and let them all stew, bicker like five year olds and when we go home tomorrow they might have worked out an apology that you can stomach." Jack muttered into Ianto's hair. Jack closed his eyes and breathed him in, knowing the reason for Ianto's' upset and as always… Ianto said nothing. The results would have been called through by now, Owen on that lab like a flea on a dog for those results. The call would have been around lunch or a little before.

Ianto did not say.

Their agreement still stood. No news is good news. They did not speak of the evil monster lucking in the shadows that was staved off for another year, instead revelling in the kids and their noise. Ianto whispered "Sort of like seagulls at the beach when you toss the chips out the window."

Jack chuckled as he agreed, it was a good description as a child ran past with a blanket over their head and it was a wonder nothing was slammed into, at least two other kids were bumped out of the way though, then they all had blankets on their heads playing crash. No one banged heads toghter as Ianto scolded and changed the game to bed making with a prize for the best one.

Trust him to turn a chore into a game.

Jack got a chair for his to sit in like a lordship or something, wanting the kids with a critical eye, calling out in a silly posh voice if something looked good or was a little mad. The garden gnomes put back after it was pointed out that in the dark they might stub a toe. The pots of colour coming into the tent instead and Ianto gave up on that, watching the kids pay.

Jack stood behind the chair with his hands on his husband's shoulders holding him back from things a little longer. Holding him forever.

As it should be.


	20. Grandy Bear

Ianto could see the torch lights flickering aroid inside the tent, the beams like little fireflies roving the canvas of the tent. He smiled as he opened the side door and walked across the lawn to enter said tent, "How are we now?"

"Shhhh, you will scare the fairy folk" Hawk hissed, his eyes wide as Jack cuddled him in the bed, the other kids huddled in two distinct packs, their eyes wide as they played a game. Ianto noticed Maisey was missing and fought a sigh of annoyance, then realised this was part of the game. A faint sound of giggling outside the tent, then as the kids shriek and swing their torches in that direction a hand slid along the canvas then disappeared.

"A fairy?" one child hissed.

"Could be a Badaboo" another replied.

Ianto had no idea what a Badaboo even was, this made up now creature to terrorise one another with but he knew better than to question the children as whatever this was, they were enjoying it. Ianto settling on the bed, leaning over to kiss his husband who hummed.

"I could stay" Ianto whispered.

"No… your back will never forgive you. Go on, take that bed . I will wake you at first light coming in for a pee" Jack replied with a cheeky grin "Go on. I think Valentine is getting a little scared and might want to snuggle with Grandy inside soon anyway."

Ianto glanced over at the twins and found Valentine was in the game deep a little spooked, his eyes wider than the others as he clutched his torch possessively.

"Valley, want to come keep me company?" Ianto asked and the little boy shot off the bedding to raise those little arms for a cuddle. Almost tow whole years old. Who would have thunk it? Such a sweet little boy, so gentle and delicate while his sister thrives in the Harkness-Jones madness and Maisey is as bad of an influence as the twin's mothers are. Ianto knows this little man needs a little extra attention sometimes. So much like himself.

"Come on Valley, let's go check the bed for bed bugs. I bags any green ones" Ianto said and the toddler giggled as he let his head fall to Ianto's shoulder, not caring about a damned thing.

Ianto had him.

Safest arms in the universe.

No worries left to be had, bled away with the last of the sunset, and now Ianto was no longer angry with his children for their juvenile ways. After all, he tells himself, he did spoil them a bit.

Not like this one.

Oh ho ho… spoiling is going to take on a new dimension.

Oh my god, Ianto realized with a start, I am turning into my Taddy.

What comforting thought.


	21. all work and no play is boring

Ianto was lying on the grass listening to the faint sound of a lawnmower as Jack did some edges his Big Beast could not go as they prepared the place for the weekend, an afternoon alone together seeing to the Lake Houses before the entire place becomes a mad place. They were almost done. Within an hour they would be heading for home in time for dinner, Angel's turn to cook. She took that very seriously. Her turn was always soup and stew. She made it the same way every time. Same utensils, same serving bowls… ritualistic. Comforting.

This weekend was the birthday party for little Jax. Stephen insisting his own party be a small thing so Jax can have all the fun. After all FIVE is such a big achievement. Jack is so proud of his little one, the fact Jack is named after him makes him that little bit special and Ianto knows that although Jack tries to treat the G-kids all the same that Jax is a favorite grandchild. Don't' tell anyone… but they do exist ya know. Favorites. Anyone that tells yo the do not have a special little sweet spot for one amongst many is a damned liar! Ianto should know. Valentine was his.

Ianto knew this as he now knew HE had been that child. Appreciating the affection as it was needed, even as Rhiannon had never been an affectionate child. It was also a sad knowledge that some are not loved by their families. Owen a prime example. Ianto still worried about him sometimes, if he had a cuddle today. Toshiko laughing sometimes that Ianto was a third wheel with his loving goodnight text messages to Owen that Owen would read with the glee of a child getting a letter from Santa or something. Ianto knew for sure he did not have a 'least liked' as he loved them all and they knew it. He still could not understand how someone could possibly NOT like a little spark of joy. His Da still something he would never accept.

Jack walked past pushing the mower now he was done and glanced at the handsome man laying on the grass woolgathering in his black clothing like a fucking ninja or something. Cat burglar. Yeah. Jack grinned as he remembered that had been one of Ianto's job titles once. Still got it. Still looks not a day over thirty with that pert arse and apart from some laughter lines, still so youthful.

"Sexy beast" Jack calls out, unable to help himself and Ianto's laughter is gentle as Jack walks away across the driveway to cross the back lawn to the far shed where Merry Mary Mower lived. Yes. SO? Jack now names things too. Ianto rubbed off on him. So? What of it? The fact the mower is female seems to amuse Ianto no end. Jack had no idea why. Also… not idea why every vacuum cleaner the own is male. They just…. Are.

Ianto listens to the bees and the hum of the world as the place begins it's only cacophony of sound now the mower is not annoying their peace. Ianto takes a deep breath and smiles, closing his yes to let the world turn with him a mere speck on it.

The kiss to his forehead as Jack crouches over him nice too.

"Ready to go home Tiger?"

"Hmmmm? We have another half hour?" Ianto asks dreamily and Jack frowns, then lights up as he realizes Afternoon delight is on offer.

"Really?"

Why not.

Plenty of time to be time to get home for dinner.


	22. land mines

Hawk was standing by the water looking out across the lake as Jack threw a ball for Jill in the back part of the yard. Hawk could swim as proficiently as all the other kids so Jack knew he didn't have to be too concerned as his son stood watching the birds calmly swimming past, his hands jazzing around him with delight.

Jack threw the ball.

He watched his girl race for it, dreadlocks swinging around her like a mad Medusa and then he turned his head to see Hawk in the same spot still waving at birds.

Jill returned with the ball, dropping the mangled mess on his foot and Jack grimaced as he picked it up, and then grinned as the dog made noises of glee, racing in small circles like a helicopter as she encouraged him to get with the program and throw the damned thing.

Jack threw the ball.

He watched her loping after it. He checked his son.

Hawk as crouching now, sitting back on his heels as he watched a swan majestically glide along.

Jill was racing back towards her Hooman and Jack like a dickhead crouched to see the swan from his son's angle. Perfect. Jill hit him full on, the power of her heavy body sending them both humbling as Jack yodeled with shock, the ball smacking him in the face as he struggled to get the dog off him while she proceeded to try and place the ball into his mouth.

Ianto watched the entire thing from the kitchen window, one eye on the child who rose to stomp his feet now, watching the birds ignore him.

"Goddamn it Jilly Bean!" Jack scolded as he finally got to his hands and knees. She backed off slightly and considered another ramming for luck but something told her he might not be in the playful mood. Especially as he knelt on at his left knee and groaned.

"Great" he muttered as he gingerly rose to his feet "A landmine."

The smear of dog turd was vast, richly scented and he could now feel it against his skin. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Jack ran towards the house as Ianto stepped out on to the deck and walked around to the side so he could watch their son, calmly handing Jack the packet of wet wipes as Jack yelled "ITS TOO DEEP…GOTTA DECONTAMINATE! SHOWER!"

Hawk turned to watch the dog loping into the house after her Hooman and turned to Ianto with raised eyebrows.

"Daddy found Dog poos again" Ianto said softly and the child grunted, then looked back at the birds.

"Did he step in it Tadda?"

"No, knelt I think from the weird way he was running" Ianto shrugged "at least he didn't sit in it this time."

"Poor Daddy. Always in the poo" Hawk agreed as Ianto tried not to laugh.

Out of the mouths of babes.


	23. what's a Ringo?

Hawk had slid from his chair at the table and he carefully carried his plate to the counter then as Ianto watched, the child removed his two pieces of uneaten toast and headed for the door.

"Hawk? What are you doing?" Ianto asked calmly.

"Lake House Tadda. I don't have to eat it all at the table, right?" Hawk asked with wide eyes, openly furtive.

"No, that's fine love. I just don't like you too far from home" Ianto nodded and for the second day on a row the child left the house with food in his hands. Jack rose and kissed Ianto before checking the dog was asleep, and then he slid out after their child who was already wandering into the tree line at the far end of the back lawn.

Jack followed his son calmly, thinking he had a little thinking spot or something, like Ton's Rocky back home. What he did not expect was for his son to stop at an old huge tree and fling the pieces of toast into the hole before calling out "There ya go Ringo!"

Jack was confused. Was his son some sort of devil worshiper? Offerings to the Gods? Jack watched as Hawk settled on a fallen tree log to sing quietly to himself and after thinking for a few moments Jack retreated to find Ianto on the back lawn waiting for him.

"So?"

"He's only about twenty steps in" Jack whispered, turning to look back at the trees "See the red of his parker through the bushes? There is a rotten tree in there, hollowed out. He is throwing the food in there.

"Hmmm. Squirrel?"

"Don't know. I doubt one would survive near Jilly Bean" Jack frowned "Mind you, she doesn't much like the wilderness. Not her thing."

"Cant' blame her. She was dumped in the middle of nowhere and left to die, Cariad. Stands to reason that the smell of the woodlands might be upsetting for her. She likes the hikes when she is with us but I've never seen her venture anywhere off the track" Ianto agreed.

"Well… nothing came out and took his soul" Jack shrugged "He is still close enough that we would hear him yell to and … well… he is allowed some imagination in there I guess. At least we know it's not some paedophile …."

"I am sure a man is not living in the tree Cariad, waiting for a little one to come by and provide him with toast." Ianto assured Jack, "Besides. Woodland or not… Jill would NOT stand another human this close. The neighbours still set her off when they argue in their car park and they are an acre away."

"Yeah… you're right. He just seems…. Imaginative. Yeah. Healthy to play. I might set up some trail cameras when he is not looking though… to be safe" Jack said softly more to himself than Ianto who knew Jack would not be happy until he knew what was going on.

"OK Ringo, gotta go now" Hawk called out as he rose and brushed off his bum, then he said in a weird Liverpool accent "right-O Hawkeye. See ya kitty cat."

Hawk waved as he wandered towards home and he hummed as he pondered the fact Ringo liked peanut butter more than jam.

Inside the tree something snuffled softly.


	24. beetles

Jack was sneaking about placing those cameras as Ianto took their little one to town. If still felt weird to just have one child with him after all this time, all these years of a production line and it was also kinda nice.

Ianto wondered, not for the first time, if Walter ever resented the fact his Taddy was pulled so thin but he knew Walter loved his siblings so damned much that he would have it no other way. Still, this lone warrior had such a good life with his dotting parents, siblings, cousins, even nieces and nephews.

He hated to use the word spoilt, really he was split on this. Hawk did have more, but that was because they could provide more. He was not a bratty child, always seemed appreciative of new things and was so good at sharing. There is a difference to being spoilt and being a little pampered, right?

Hawk was talking to one of the ladies who were waiting in line ahead of them, telling her that 'Ringo' liked peanut butter more than jam and he wondered if it was a Liverpool thing. Or did all beetles like toast anyway. "That's why he's called Ringo. He sounds like Ringo Starr who is the voice on the old Thomas Tank Engine programmes."

Bugs. He was feeding bugs. A spider or something. Right. It made sense. After all, Charlotte's Web had enthralled the child as Ianto read it to him last month. Stands to reason right? Ringo is a spider or bug of some kind.

Ianto made mental note to tell Jack this.

"Well… if he has a Liverpool accent he must be a footy fan" she told the small child with amusement.

"Well... he's not a yobbo" Hawk shook his head "But he does like it when you yell 'OI' at him."

She laughed as he entertained her with his little dance while showing her what excited looks like and then said to Ianto "Oh Doctor Harkness-Jones, whenever your family are in town it is always a treat."

"Yes, the others all have their lives to get on with but now me and Jack are semi-retired it is nice to get away from it all" he smiled back.

"Isn't that how you became Mayor of your town? A little get away?" she laughed and he did as well while he assured her that this was DEFINITELY a holiday home. Not falling for that trap again. Anyway, he loves his little village.

Village of the year right?

Still.

It was peaceful here.


	25. clarity

Jack was relieved to hear Ianto's whispered revelation about 'Ringo' but still wanted to see for himself that some pedo was not mucking about. Nothing seemed to be there when he looked but maybe the old creep was sneaky, ya know?

So he settled to watch the trail cameras with interest as his little boy skipped to the tree and threw in some sandwiches, then leaned forward with his hand outstretched to talk to… HOLY FUCK

Jack was out of the chair making a strangled noise in his throat as he looked at the screen, then ran, slamming from the upstairs bedroom down to where Ianto was in the kitchen "Where's Hawkeye?"

"Out in the back yard" Ianto said with confusion, "I gave him the crusts for the…birds."

Jack slammed outside and found what he dreaded… empty back yard. "HAWK!"

Jack ran for the tree, his heart pounding and as he neared it he knew he had to calm down or the poor kid would not only be upset, but angry with him so he slowed and then crept forward, now feeling like the old creep.

"You know Ringo, maybe it's just normal for that to happen" Hawk said, and then in a fake accent he answered himself as he manipulated the jaws "I don't know Hawkeye, sounds right to me."

Jack watched as the huge Doberman pincer stood stock still, letting those tiny fingers into his mouth to move his jaws up and down to speak.

"Hawk?" Jack said softly "Is this Ringo?"

Hawk looked over at him, more than slightly annoyed "Daddy, we are having a pwivate conversation!"

"Sorry son. I was just thinking… Ringo might like to come inside with the storm coming tonight. This tree might not give him much shelter."

Hawk looked at his father "Do you think Taddy will let him in? He is dirty."

"Well… that's what baths are for. You know, Jill can't have a bath like a normal dog so it might be fun to bath a doggie like…ah…Ringo." Jack said and to his surprise the dog walked over to sniff at him with interest. This dog was thin. Very thin, afraid and sad. Also… he held himself with the thin thread of pride as he offered his head for Jack to pet gently.

Well… bugger.

Jack tapped his leg and made kissy noises like a fool so the dog would follow and he saw watched the dog wait for Hawk to follow sedately back to the house as Ianto stood watching from the doorway.

Ianto didn't seem as surprised as Jack about the situation, merely disappearing inside to start the bath with a look of repulsion at the state of the dog.

And that is how Ringo Starr arrived.


	26. Ringo Red

Ianto was the first to say it "Hawk doesn't screw up the R in Ringo. He says his name so clearly. Not Wingo."

Jack considered as he nodded, Ianto was right. Hawk was carefully pronouncing the dog's supposed name and the dog's ears flicked each time. Those razor sharp points rotating on his skull. "Those ears…"

"Someone clearly cut them. I hate that. Cruel, like docking tails. Yes. That dog was not a show dog like Jill, but clearly was for show. I bet he was a junk yard dog or maybe even a drug den dog. Released into the woods when they either didn't want him anymore, or decided to move on to a new location and didn't want to transport him." Ianto agreed.

"Well… what now?"

"Well, when we get home we check for a chip. No chip… we advertise… Jack. We can't just keep him. What if he leapt out of a car window or something, someone's child might be breaking their heart for him." Ianto scolded.

"OK… we check for a chip. If he's not chipped… he's not loved!" Jack folded his arms definitely and Ianto nodded.

Jack was right. Ianto knew it but still… due diligence.

Hawk ignored them as he washed his dog, naked as a jay bird in the bath with bubbles everywhere, gleefully talking ten to the dozen, the fake accent as he decided the dog's answers kind of cute.

"Seriously, the kids have all had dogs along the way. Helps them create empathy" Jack said with glee as he saw that he had won.

"And the four black cats?"

"Four?"

"Two black chickens added to Ton's brood… the black horse he is currently trying to talk Walter into buying him for when he has to ride into the sunset?"

"Wait. We have four black cats?"

"Yes. Fang is the ringleader."

"Well… bugger me!"

"Later if you are lucky, now watch the dog doesn't run though my Lake House bubbled!" Ianto pointed at the dog "Or the beast!"

"YOUR Lake House mister?" Jack said with fake annoyance. "Oh sorry… Doctor?"

Hawk giggled as he danced, bubbles on his head to match the ones slowly sliding off the dog's skull.

Jack was not worried about Ianto saying we might not keep it. After all, he had seen the second dog bowl already out by Jill's and the blanket Ianto was airing in the sunshine of the patio. He just was not sure why he was called Ringo when his red russet coat really called for Rusty as a name. Still… not his call right?

Ringo was going to be an interesting addition to be sure.


	27. He of the red persuasion

They had advertised, checked the non-existent chip and done their bit to pretend they were looking for his owners and it was a month later Ianto admitted with fake reluctance that Ringo had to stay with them.

Hawk didn't blink, this a foregone collusion ages ago and he didn't' know why Taddy made a thing of it.

"Taddy Alfred?" Hawk asked as he swept into the room in Captain Kitty Hawk mode, the black cape swirling around him "Do you have need of my attentions today?"

Ianto looked up from the baking in the oven he ws testing with a piece of spaghetti, straightening up to stare at the little boy in full Super Hero pose, so much like Jack … if he had shrunk then starved himself before he had run through a vat of oil first of course. Ianto couldn't help but smile as he felt that surge of affection for the little man who looked like a smudge in all the black.

"Well… we have not king since arrived for the long weekend, I don't; suppose you might be able to go count the swans on the lake? Then maybe I can arrange the feed needed to entice them over?" Ianto asked gently "I want to paint them this afternoon and you know how wily they are."

"Ah" a little head nodded with such energy his ears slid but he managed to adjust them quickly "RED RUSTY!"

Ianto blinked as Ringo entered the room with a look of extreme boredom that not many dogs can pull off, his russet fur mostly covered by a long red cape that went over his flank with just the tip of the tail peeking out. The mask was a surprise… how the hell did it stay on?

Ianto blinked again, sure he was seeing things. "Where…"

"Daddy Proctor…ah… protect… what's the word?"

"Procurer?" Ianto guessed.

"Yes, that one. You might be my butler but he is the getter of all things" the child said with satisfaction, "Come Red Rusty …."

"So… you know… I don't mean to sound silly but… is he related to Ringo? They look so… similar" Ianto said as he got into the spirit of it.

"Ah…yes" Captain Kitty tapped a finger to his nose… not to the side like a normal person… no… more like a beep-beep bopping to it "They do … look familiar sometimes!"

"Ah… good. Thank you for your service" Ianto said looking in the oven for a second poke at the cake, sure it would now be cooked.

He watched the child stalk to the edge of the lake and start making a weird honking noise. Talking swan? The ducks answered and he laughed, and then made a different more guttural honking noise.

The swans had followed the ducks and Ianto knew Hawk was pleased to think he had called them with his new noise, a little finger pointed at them as he counted the six swans.

"Taddy Citizen… I counted five…teen" he said with wide eyes.

"Ah, did you include the ducks by accident? They do like to pretend they are swans, you need to watch to impersonators."

"Bugger"

Woof.

Ianto turned to stare at the dog who made it clear he did not approve of his CKH being annoyed, the long legs stalking stiffly from the house after his boy for a recount.

Cheeky!


	28. just a typical afternoon at the Lake

"Ianto? Is that dog wearing a cape too?"

"You ask me like you don't know… who else got it for him?" Ianto replied turning to see his husband look a little sheepish.

"Well… he did ask for a red one but, I thought for one of the twins or something… maybe LB 'cause that is her colour. I didn't think of the dog" Jack shrugged.

"Well, no you know. The Super Hero name is Red Rusty ya know… you did win that one" Ianto smiled as Jack lit up, grinning as the name he liked for the dog was used after all.

"How about that Jilly Bean?" Jack crooned as he knelt and placed his hands on her face, pulling her in for a smooch as Ianto grimaced. God, that man. Jill was pleased, no doubt having another dog that can watch over the child was a relief as he was so energetic and she really didn't care for the heat of the sun out there, her dreads so heavy and hot.

Ringo barked in the breeze, Jack rising in his own Hero Pose that made Ianto want to ask if he had spare undies to pull over top of his trousers. Then Jack was off, bouncing out the door with Jill on his heel as he roared at their child not to get in the fucking water again before…

Ianto shook his head and went back to making sandwiches while he internally went over places where the roller skates were likely to be as Jack had decided on rollerblading around the lake this afternoon was a great idea. As long as his trousers stay up this time. Remember, braces AND a belt! Bloody mooning people.

Ianto smiled, started to snigger as he knew full well that the little one currently roaring back at his father to 'use PG language please citizen' would no doubt be happy to flick his arse at unsuspecting people too. God, if they were not two peas in a pod.

Ianto started to hum loudly as he knelt to yank open the drawer under the last few steps of the stairs, there. Several sizes for the many children. A black and red pair… they might fit Hawk.

Jack's already on the stairs, hanging over the banister.

Ianto of course… would follow in the go cart like a mad thing, dogs running with him yelling at the top of their lungs probably.


	29. different masks

Ianto had been the first to see the danger, calling out to Jack as the lightning lit up the lake and the storm blew in from nowhere, and Jack swung in time to see the boat out on the water turning. Jack ran for their own boat securely berthed under the large back veranda, swinging over the railing and onto it in one fluid motion that he had practiced once or eight times maybe.

Hawk ran to the door in time to see his father take off and his shoulders slumped as the little mask in his hand drooped to the floor. "He forgot me?"

Ianto did not have time to soothe so instead he redirected "He left you to protect me silly. It's a storm out there, monsters can slither up from the water or anything. Those people coming in might need someone with guts to check the entrance and keep the gateway open for them maybe?"

"Oh. OK" Hawk bent to pick up his mask, he hadn't thought of that. This could be a diversion to let someone sneak inside. "Come on bud, let's do a premium check."

"Perimeter" Ianto mattered to himself, way not able to focus as he dragged more towels out and threw the rag rug from the side room in front of the door to catch the water. Slippery floors were the enemy here.

Ianto called those who needed to know the score, being told it would be about half an hour if they needed assistance in this weather, like he might not know that already. He assured those on the other end Jack was already pulling them out. All good, just logging it in.

Once the family were inside, Jack helping the father and son to shower in their bathroom while the two girls and their mother showered in the other one, Hawk helped get out cups and mugs for the huge pot of hot chocolate his Taddy was making, the CKH mask flicked aside as this was serious work for Harness-Jones men and he would rather be a Harkness-Jones man right now.

For some reason Ianto could not describe, that filled him with such delight to find Hawk wanted to be recognized as a good man rather than a super hero.

He was finally getting it.

Super heroes are everywhere… they just don't all wear masks. But then again… the hug to his Taddy's legs as he stirred the pot slowly while humming… maybe Hawk could see the invisible mask on his wonderful Super Taddy.


	30. a 'goof' day

Ianto was spring cleaning.

OK, so it was not spring but that was just a loose guide right? He had started at home and finally Ton had told him to cut it out as the mess was distracting during script reading. Now they were at the Lake House, just the three of them with the two men and Hawkeye… he could resume the task that was actually quite calming for him.

He stated with the cupboards under the stairs. Pulling out boxes of clothing with surprise as he didn't' remember….ah. Right. He sat and began to sort them into sexes and age groups. Lots. Some he put aside to go to Babs's place, some to Walt's, some to Fen's, then some for the community box. Some were just too old, worn or clearly had been clothes for getting dirty and they went into a box for the rag bag back home.

He did like making things tidy, finding order and although it took a while, at the end of it there were defined piles of clothing to keep here for the kids, to give away to the other ages groups and maybe to the community box that is kept at the library for kids who get caught out with a toilet slip or mud or something while playing at school or away from their house. Everyone has an oops now and then, in Ianto's village that didn't matter. There were always clothes.

He packed things away and rose to start making lunch, by the time Jack and Hawk breezed in from playing... er… helping the local handy man re-clad Walt's Lake House roof as there was a leak near the chimney, the table was groaning with food.

"All went well?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack take a bite of one of the cold roast lamb sandwiches, the mint jelly oozing to the sides as Jack grunted with delight. He sucked his fingers and grinned sheepishly.

"I think we got it, we will go back later for a second slap of tar on the roof" Jack said after he took a mouthful of juice "What did you do love?"

"Folded clothes" Ianto answered as he helped Hawk reach some more food.

"Hmmmm…goof" Jack said aroid his next mouthful and Ianto nodded.

Yes. Yes. Good. All good.

Once they are gone he might do the drawers in the kid's rooms next.

A very 'goof' day.


	31. satisfying work

God, how the hell can there possibly be ten pairs of dungarees that don't fit any of the kids? Were these Tonny's? Ianto held up each pair and checked for marks, patches and recognised them all. Really… he didn't recall purchasing that many over the course of time but he must have. Jack didn't do the clothing thing… not until Hawk.

He considered and knew he would not want them on any of the other HJ kids… these were so Ton, so… unique. Instead they were placed aside for the community box. Seeing other kids wearing them, community kids… would be different. Ton would get a kick out of it and the other DS kids would all want them, they all wanted to grow up to be a Toninator.

Seemed right.

He checked all the bowties and carefully packed them back in his top drawer in their different sizes and colours, so when he opened the drawer he would find a cascade of colour, a rainbow. Ianto knew he would be so excited like they were all brand new again.

He folded the shirts and again paced them in colours so Ton could easily choose his day, lifting each shirt to find the matching socks along the edge of the drawer.

It took time, he was meticulous but could not put into words if someone asked just how satisfying it was for him as the drawer slid closed. He knew Ton would explode it within weeks but for a while, jazz hands would wave over the drawer every time it opened.

He then did the same thing with the trouser drawer, making each colour and fabric pile look unique, the corduroy pile bound to be the favorite with this weather.

The bottom drawer was his 'big boy' overalls that always sat in the bottom drawer. No idea why but Ton ALWAYS put them there and Ianto checked each pair, placing two pairs said that had lost one of their bib buckles.

Then he finally slid that drawer closed and grinned to himself.

"A goof day" he said out loud and then sniggered, checking the time and rising to look out the top windows at Walt's house barely viable in the distance and he could just make out Jack on the roof waving an arm as he yelled to someone on the ground, slipping, arms wind-milling, saving himself, bent over no doubt laughing at himself… goof indeed.

Ianto went downstairs to start dinner.


	32. washing up for dinner

The 'men' came home just before the rain, full of excitement and noise. Hawk squealed as Ianto rushed him to the shower and Jack went to the other shower while humming, finding clothes laid out and a fresh block of his favorite sandalwood soap sitting there on top of the pile.

Ianto did things like that. Those little touches of love that always touched Jack's heart. He took a moment to smell the soap, revel in the thought that Ianto probably did the same before placing it on top of the singlet that sat above the boxers and shirt, jeans and socks.

He stepped into the scalding hot water and lathered up as he listened to the singing in the other bathroom, Ianto's voice encouraging their little chick to join in. No doubt the dirt from the sandpit was getting washed out of his hair, Hawk didn't really like his hair washed but Ianto made it fun.

Jack exited the shower and listened to silence. Then the final whirr of the hair dryer. He grinned and took off, leaning around the doorframe to watch as Hawk blew his face with the blow-dryer, singing as he posed in front of the mirror, a rock star in the making. That close cropped hair did not need help, but the child loved the game.

Ianto was on his hands and knees calmly scrubbing the shower floor and Jack turned quickly, rushing back to do the same before Ianto got the idea that Jack had forgotten to wash out after himself.

"Well done Cariad" a voice answered and Jack knelt back, surprised and laughing like he didn't know Ianto would check on him. Ianto pretended he didn't know Jack had done this the same way as the dishwasher stacking that always paused until Ianto entered to see the last dish go in.

Jack got his kiss.

"Hawkeye done?"

"All done, in his saggy pants doing the diva thing in front of the mirror, found some of that glitter gel from Babs, at the moment his little hairdo is getting styled" Ianto informed him.

Hawk's hair was close cut, tight curls that hugged his head like freckles and he liked it that way. He was not into afros like the others, he liked the close cut look but glitter did make it spectacular ya know. Besides… easier to wear his cat ears with short hair.

Jack nodded as he did up his shirt and followed Ianto out, the smell of the crock-pot calling.

"Corned beef!" Jack said with delight "Mustard sauce love?"

"Yes, of course. White sauce for the boy" Ianto smiled, Hawk not a fan of mustard but he did like white sauce on his meat instead. There would be enough meat for tomorrow's sandwiches once they had eaten their fill.

You always eat well at the Lake House... well ... any Harkness-Jones house.

Taddy raised them that way too.


	33. pick a side!

Ianto frowned as he watched the dog race past, then sat back and considered things, rising to look again.

"Hawk?" he called out "What is that dog wearing?"

"A cape" came a faint reply and Ianto frowned as he knew dammed dwell it was not a cape it was… oh no… Ianto moved quicker than he probably should have as he raced to the back stairs where he found chaos.

The door to the cupboard was open, boxes pulled out and clothes thrown about like a fucking maniac had come in to kill Ianto one paper cut at a time. Ianto stood gaping at the mess, the entire fucking mess… oh my god.

Jack was tinkering with a mower and looked up as the dog raced past, Hawk pounding along as he chased after him shouting "Ringo, wait ya natta!"

"Ianto?" Jack called back as he saw Ianto in the doorway of the Lake House "Is that stupid mutt wearing one of Ton's froggy baby bibs?"

Jack turned to face him and asked again adding that he thought they were saving those as they had been handmade specially, gaining a glare that could turn a normal man to flames. Jack however was not normal at all and he added "You know… he liked that one. We should have kept it. You don't think the dog could catch in a branch and strangle himself would he?"

"No my Cariad, I will have strangled them both long before that" came a faint reply as Ianto disappeared back inside and Jack followed him inside to gape at the mess.

"Where did they come from?" Jack asked "Jesus Ianto… what a mess!"

"The little cupboard under the stairs. All morning, I spent an entire morning sorting them for various things and that little…. Cat loving Fucker…."

Jack blinked. Oh boy. This is not good, Ianto is cursing out his baby… shit. "I'll fix it love, you go have…ah… a soak in the bath or something, Yeh?"

Ianto's face told him that would not help much really.

"Shit" Jack said out loud, looking again as Ianto proceeded to kick everything into the cupboard with reckless abandon, then slam the cupboard, open to kick things some more until it closed with a soft thud once you shoved on it.

"Right. Hammock and a book" Ianto said calmly as he stalked off and Jack remembered the child, racing out to check for the bright red jacket in the trees.

Jack had no idea what the payback would be for this, he had never seen Ianto this angry at a little one before and he could only hope it didn't mean something he would have to argue with him over. God. Hawk had no boundaries. Was that his fault? He supposed he did baby him more than the others but he was the last one right?

Shit.


	34. going for green solutions

"Marco?"

Jack canted his head as he listened, the trees not helping as they whispered amongst themselves that the stupid human had lost his little nut again. At least, Jack fancied that was what they were saying behind his back. Bloody trees.

"HAWK!" Jack roared, all pretense at being calm and playful evaporating as he squinted, finally seeing a splash of red and with extreme stealth he crept around trees, through brush and he seized the red jacket from behind yelling "GOTCHA!"

The woman proceeded to scream like she was being attacked… granted technically she was I guess… Jack promptly dropped her on her arse and stepped back with confusion as he glared at her and wondered how the hell she got Hawk's Jacket … the little boy that had been the subject of the hunt stood there with his wrist firmly clasped by another woman in a green jacket eerily similar to the one… Hawk was wearing.

"Son?" he said softly "Whatcha doing?"

"And who are you!" the green jacket demanded, her grip still iron clad on the child who was now yanking ineffectually for it's release.

"His father… and you are?"

"Don't' talk nonsense. This little black beast as been going up and down the path with the horrendous dog of his scaring the bejesus out of us." She said in a high pitched wobble voice like she was on the verge of tears. Unfortunately for her Jack knew this tactic, his own mother had been a terrible drama queen capable of that same wobbly voice…. Come to think of it… her neck flappy bits wobbled like that too. He instinctively did not like this woman and decided to let her know.

"Release my child before I arrest you for abduction!" he said in his best Heddlu voice, paired with his hero pose.

You know what?

It didn't seem to work.

Come to think of it… it never worked with his mother either and Jack knew the only thing that had ever worked around his mother was…

"Hawk, there you are darling" Ianto jogged along the path with the dogs in tow, Jill instantly racing for Jack and the Red Jacket still clawing herself up from the ground with a righteous indignity as she seemed forgotten in the conversation was mowed down by the huge dog. Ringo didn't seem to need to do much, he had brought the clever one in the pack and he sat back to let Taddy sort this shit out.

Ianto calmly walked over and seized his child, picking him up as he smiled at the Green Jacket "Oh thank you for watching him. Little sod ran off with his dog, you know what they are like that at this age. No brains at all. Lovely jacket… I take you both shop at M&S too? My goodness the fall line this year is divine. You would look spiffy in their riding coat… did you see it? The tweed is a mossy green and just shots of autumn hues… so warm looking."

"My husband pointed it out in the catalogue" she preened as she ran her hands over the jacket "I like green."

"Suits you, you look so slim and clearly fit. You deserve nice things, the world as it is, little pleasures and all that" Ianto smiled widely then added "Come on husband. Help that poor woman to her feet. My goodness, can't release either of you without leashes… even the dogs seem better behaved!"

Giggles and the women started to walk away.

Hawk looked over his Taddy's shoulder… after the one who had seized his hand and knew she would not be so 'spiffy' when she checks her pocket later and finds the dog poo bag he had with him for Ringo. He had slid it into her pocket with extreme anger… sans plastic bag of course one he had shaken it out.

Since she likes to be green.

Yeah. Definitely a horror this one.

.

.

Lady Emma Wentworth wrote me a Christmas Gift you need to check out called **Captain Kitty Hawk to the Rescue!**


	35. had to happen sooner or later

The meltdown had started and Ianto calmly stepped away to allow his child room for 'self expression' as he left him lying on the soft rug by the large glass door that overlooked the patio and lake beyond.

Jack was horrified, still trying to work out what part horrified him the most. The woman he accosted. The bitch who had seized his little chocolate drop or the fact said little drop of sweetness was currently having a full blown tantrum, the likes not seen since the Babbit.

No… scratch that. Jack has NEVER seen a child do this, even Maisey seemed better controlled in a meltdown phase than this. Ianto had warned that sooner or later it could come. A child with a clever mind is sooner or later overwhelmed.

Hawk was alternating between pulling at his clothing and getting more tangled up as he screamed and roared, and threw his head back to slam repeatedly against the floor.

"He's going to hurt himself" Jack said with concern.

"Once" Ianto replied calmly "He will only hurt himself the once, then find another way to do it without pain."

"How can you be so calm" Jack asked over the din of roaring and drumming feet, slapping fists and head banging.

"Once he tires himself out and can't do anymore he will learn that sometimes we cannot control the world… why I am so calm" Ianto said without stopping his spoonful of sugar moving towards the cup. Ianto then poured the tea and stirred the cup thoughtfully, sliding the larger one at Jack before lifting his bone china to his lips and sipping the hot liquid. "Ahhhhh, that warms me up."

Hawk saw the way his Taddy was drinking like nothing was wrong, reaching for the bickie jar while talking about the evening meal's possible veggies and he narrowed his eyes as his screamed back, this time levering himself from his back to his hands and knees, Ianto glancing over in time to give shout of waning that had Jack turning to see the child swipe up Ianto's heavy clay bowl he kept his glasses and things in by his chair.

"Hawk! Don't…" Jack warned but the child had a look of madness to him as he drew back and fired the thing at the glass windows, the sound like a gun shot. Ringo immediately screamed with terror and ran for his life, slamming into the table leg and yelping with pain as he continued out to the laundry where he hid in a far corner crying with fear.

Jack stood looking at his son who was more than slightly shocked at the results as Ianto ran after the poor dog, the pitiful crying faint but still continuing as Ianto crooned and comforted it as best he could.

Poor thing was gun shy and his boy was a loaded weapon.

.

.

.

**For those of you who will say this is not Hawk… he is still a little boy, not yet a big school boy and everyone who has had a child will have to agree that sooner or later they crack. The interaction with the women he did not know that did not treat him like the ladies in the village do, then the confusion over the episode resulted in overload.**

**Sometimes when a child reaches capacity they need a reset or they go off. Hawn had just reached full capacity like a bloody bomb.**


	36. reflection

Ianto was cutting cold meat, the thin precise slices falling back over the sharp blade as he prepared sandwiches. The glaziers were almost done, the lovely new glass in and Hawk sat in the corner with his back to everyone, staring at the corner with that silent, seething rage of a small child who is 'big' in his head.

Ianto flicked an off-cut to Jill, then gently offered piece to the dog cowering between his feet, still not certain if he should trust the world around him again and Ianto knew deep down this reaction was upsetting him the most. Jack. He sat watching the workmen, his son and the dog. Especially the dog who had literally wrapped his front legs aroid Ianto's leg for a while before settling to sit on his slippers and stare out at everyone around his legs like it was a safe zone.

Ianto had warned him, had pointed out on several occasion that Hawk was the most spilt of their children and Jack had given the same answer he had with each and every child… spoiling a child and ruining child are two different things. Ianto had warned him.

The men settled eagerly for their meal, the choice of cold lamb or corned beef sandwiches, cakes and little hot pastries were devoured with glee as everyone around the Lake District raved about the Harkness-Jones treats. The coffee on tap was amazing too and finally an old man who was clearly the father of the other two men shuffled over to sit near Jack in Ianto's chair, looking over at the hunched over child in the corner.

"You know… that was a hell of a shot" he finally said to Jack who sighed, nodding.

"When Mark over there was about that age he took to my car with a baseball at one day. Made a right mess of it, I swear to god I wanted to beat that child's arse all the way into town and back." The old man said with venom and the little lump in the corner shuddered, then turned to regard the man looking straight at him "It is a terrible thing to love your child so much and yet, in that moment… hate what he did. Never hated him though. Still my pride and joy… my boys … but I tell ya… some days I still remember that. I could' a beat his arse till my hand fell off."

Jack nodded as he glanced at Ianto who was making out he couldn't hear, even as he glanced now and then at the morose child.

"Thanks Den. I know the feeling right now" Jack finally said and Hawk swung back to the wall with wide eyes as he pondered what a smacked arse all the way to town might feel like.

After they had gone Ianto said calmly "Hawk… you have a lot of apologize to make for today, a lot of things to fix but before you start … maybe you need to cuddle your dog for a moment? After all… you almost scared him to death."

Hawk slid to the floor and cuddled Ringo to him as the dog shivered and whimpered softly to tell him it was OK but damn, that was scary.

Hawk hung his head.

He was not a good citizen today.


	37. eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fixed now guys xxx

"No if we sell the car we can use that money for it" Jack said into the phone as Hawk walked past with a scowl and he froze, turning to gape as Jack who did not notice as he added "Yeah, someone has to want a black one."

His car?

Ianto entered the room to find Hawk standing in the middle of the room with his shoulders slumped, staring at the new glass door with tears rolling down his cheeks, totally bereft. Ianto sighed and settled in his chair "Hawk. Come here."

The child walked over and Ianto lifted him into his lap, holding him and rubbing his back as the child gratefully accepted the comfort. After a while Ianto said "and what did we learn today?"

"Glass doors cost lots" a little voice said morosely.

"Yes. Luckily the insurance will cover it though… it will be OK. Not a good thing to do, in fact it was an incredibly naughty thing to do. If you were older it could have been considered an offence. You know what that means? The Heddlu would arrest you for destruction of property. Smashing things like that is against the law ya know. People get in such trouble for that. Lucky Daddy is Heddlu and knows you didn't know it would break. The police do take things like that into consideration too."

"I thought it would bounce" the little voice muttered.

"The glass doors at home are made of a different glass, one that a child can run into and bounce off... or something thrown I guess. These doors were not yet fitted with it, why I had all those decals and stuff on them as a warning. Because of your smash, now they DO have safety glass. Shame… too late for poor Ringo's heart right?"

"I could'a killed him" Hawk sniffled "He was scared and cried."

"Loud noises scare him. He thought someone shot at him I think. After all… he would trust you to never do that and so he does not think you did anything. He has to think a big scary thing happened" Ianto explained "But remember today. You lost control. It felt good but also bad at the same time. I've lost control before, I have. IT feels good in the moment but afterwards you feel sort of… sick in your tummy right?"

Hawk nodded.

"Well then… I am still angry with your lack of control but I accept that you had to release it even if you chose the wrong way. I know you are frustrated and your words don't work sometimes. I know you want things a certain way and they aren't… but that's life. I want to live forever but I won't. I want to eat all the ice-cream but I can't. You know what I want the most?"

"What Taddy?"

"For you to be happy but that isn't always possible either right?"

Haw considered as he pulled at his torn top, nodding.

"So… next time you are angry because we made a rule or decisions you don't like, remember today and that sometimes you need to suck it up and accept it because if you don't you end up feeling this. Sometimes… you cannot win. If everyone won all the time what would come of the world? You gave to lose sometimes, if only to appreciate winning. I am not angry with you, disappointed sure but I know you will try harder. I will too."

Hawk sighed as he snuggled in and knew Taddy was right.

It was only a car, right?

He deserved to be punished.


	38. bad or naughty?  Still not nice

Fen and Walt were there… they drove up and were there. Maisey had been in the back like a doggie on a car ride too. Hawk was happy as he flitted between his two big bothers betting cuddles, kisses and lots of nurses. Ianto was happy too, feeding them and fussing as everyone laughed and the mood lightened.

Then Daddy went and told EVERYONE what Hawk did. Walt staring at his little brother with mute surprise as Maisey snorted and said "Well…that was a dick move!"

"Moo-moo!" Walt said softly "Don't' be a cow."

She grinned.

"Anyway, I brought up the black wrangler like you asked" Fen said as he pointed with his hand towards the parking lot "He is really gonna pay that for it?"

"Yeah, has a green one that is playing up but it was his son's" Jack said softly "You know… the son who drowned a couple of years back. I had no idea parts were so hard to find for them and our black beast is on her last legs. Best she go to a good home where she can donate to the other one, keep a memory alive a little longer."

Hawk sat bolt upright, staring at his father, then sliding from his chair to walk out and stare at the black vehicle in the driveway.

Not his car.

Maisey had followed him out and stood there watching his face change as he tried to decide what he felt about all of this. "You OK? Trying to fart?"

"I thought.. I thought my punishment would be losing my kitty car" he said "It wasn't."

"Don't' be silly, they don't confiscate things like that" she said with a shake of her head "If it is a really bad thing they tell you to choose what you have to give up for a while. I have had to give up TV soooo much."

"I was bad."

"You were naughty. No such thing as bad, Grandy sez you are not bad until you are a Grup doing the same things. It is only naughty when you know it is and don't do it again" she counselled with her arm around his shoulders "don't' worry Hawkeye. You are not bad. You are a Harkness-Jones. We are not allowed to be bad… it's a rule. We can be naughty sometimes. As long as we own up to it and take our punishments… but being bad is not allowed. OK?"

Hawk grinned as he hugged her back and nodded.

Sure.

Maisey had such a good way of putting things.

Yeah.

He was not bad… but he was naughty.

And he knew the difference... bad is doing wrong things for no reason and not caring about it …. and naughty is doing wrong thing knowing you are not supposed to. Yeah.

Naughty.


	39. why me?

Ianto hadn't even noticed the other kids, letting Hawk run to play on the playground jungle gym as he continued to shop around the bright stalls of the little afternoon market. He could see him clearly, the red jacket now with a black cat's cat painted on it by a super embarrassed Daddy. Not as artistic as Ianto would have done but it DID make him visible.

It was a Monday and Ianto just wanted to get some fresh fruit and veggie before they pack up to head back to their village, Jack engaged in conversation with the man from the first stall. That man can talk for hours.

He faintly heard a woman's voice and he sighed, looking up to check his child and he found the playground empty. He panicked, running for it and he saw the kids being herded into a picnic area as teachers demanded the kids sit to eat their lunch. Ianto muttered to himself that it was always him, why was it always him and he glanced back at his husband with a look of thunder that was totally ignored before walking over to retrieve the confused little boy who did not have a cut lunch… of course he didn't... he was not even at school, let alone this one.

He approached the table where Hawk sat with a woman demanding "Where is your school bag."

"Don't have one"

"Where did you leave it?"

"Not got one" Hawk repeated, then added "I don't do school Miss."

"Excuse me?" she asked, bristling as she reached out her hand and to her surprise a large, delicate man's hand grasped it.

"I suggest you take a moment to consider the fact my son does not look familiar to you… take in the fact he is not wearing a uniform under his jacket like the other kids… the ONLY red jacket here and then let it sink in that he is not a student at your school" Ianto growled in a low warning tone "Then take a moment to consider that you just effectively abducted someone's child and are now holding him against his will whilst berating him for it. Perhaps madam… you need to step back and not reach out to grab his arm as the moment you touch my child I will scream assault as well."

Everyone froze, another teacher dropping the juice box she had been opening to start approaching and a parent help looked over at them saying "I wondered when we got a black kid."

"I am a Somalian!" Hawk said calmly "From Somalia. I am Hawk."

"My son does not go to your school, he is here while we looked around and got ready to drive home… please take care. You do NOT want to anger me" Ianto waned plucking up his child and placing him on his hip "Sorry everyone. My son is friendly and used to going with the flow, in my village lumps of these little beasts move around in herds and we just feed them out of fear."

Laughter as Ianto headed back towards Jack who now remembered he was with them, his face shoeing horror as he watched Ianto carry the too big child. "Ianto? Your back!"

"I will leash him to you. Tie him around the waist and you around the waist like fucking mountaineers. Then we will see if it makes it easier shall we?" Ianto asked and Jack saw the amusement in Ianto's eyes, relaxing as he laughed and hugged him.

Jack was starting to wonder if Ianto was right.

Each child is different and this one is clearly a mission.


	40. still little

"Excuse me?"

Ianto turned around, the suitcase in his hand to find a woman standing by the SUV "Hello?"

"Hi. I understand there was a slight incident today… ah… there he is." She smiled as Hawk appeared, carrying a little box of things that he wanted to take home for the week. "Hello there… I hear you almost got into my school."

"Hey there" Hawk said happily and there was a moment's horror as Jack appeared in the doorway naked bar undies to see who was there but Hawk was smiling "That was funny because I don't go to school yet, soon I will. I start soon and Tsddy can't wait bcuas ei am a real job you know!"

She laughed as she looked at Ianto, not seeing Jack shoot back in to find pants "Is that right?"

"Well… he takes after his father and there are times I could burry them both in the back yard" Ianto sighed theatrically, then smiled "But then I remember that soon enough he will be in the emo stage and I will be really sorry then. Hello Helen… you were in one of my classes last year."

"Doctor Ianto Harkness-Jones. I should have known… a little boy with a cat painted jacket. So... this is Hawk. Well now… it all makes sense. All of your children infiltrate with such ease. How is Ton?" she asked and Ianto smiled back as he remembered her as one who visited the school sometimes while training to be a special needs teacher.

"Ton is great. Married, living the life. Making a wedding cake back at home that will be five tiers. I can't look" Ianto laughed.

"It's his super power!" Hawk said happily "Ton is a Cake Master."

"And you are the great Hawk. Tell me, what do you want to be when you are finished growing?" she asked.

"Oh that's easy. I want to be a good man, like my Taddy." Hawk said without even pausing for breath "Strong like Daddy, brave like Taddy and funny like Ton."

"And Walter?"

"Oh I know I will be good looking too" Hawk said with a dismissive sniff as everyone started to laugh.

Ianto pulled Hawk close and rubbed his head, telling her "He has more grounding to do but I know he will be a good man when he is finished growing into himself."

Hawk grinned as he leaned back against his lovely Taddy and he knew he had to sort out his anger thing. IT was a bit silly, after all Daddy and Taddy don't do things like that and it is a bit babyish. Besides… maybe it is time to get ready to be a good man now.

Hawk decided to try harder with his words and listen more with his ears.

For we all know he uses his little heart so very well.


	41. still childish at this age sometimes

They were tired. It had been a long day and Hawk had played up not wanting to leave the playground for the long trip to the lake. Finally Ianto had stomped over past the idiot husband trying to cajole the beastly child from the climbing frame and ripped him off bodily, carrying the screaming child to the car as his back pinched from the too big kid struggling in his arms while screaming like he was being kidnapped.

Jack was pissed. Everyone was looking and as they got into the SUV he hissed to Ianto "For Godsake, you could have just let me handle it!"

"I … really? I know you were doing such a stellar fucking job but I want to be there before nightfall!" Ianto snarled back, clipping in his seatbelt and folding his arms with a defiant glare.

"It is not my fault Sam is having a bitchy day and spoke to you like that" Jack countered with anger as he drove a little faster than normal also really wanting them there before nightfall as feeling around that Lake House in the dark was not fun.

Ianto slid down into the seat, further annoyed by being reminded tht his daughter-in-law had reminded him that he was NOT her father and she can pay her own bloody bills when he tried to help pay the cable TV for the babies. I mean seriously… he pays everyone's TV so the kids have their programmes. He did not think it was a big deal… apparently it is. He also felt the sting of her saying he was not her father. He had thought that with her calling him Tad like the other kids…. Well. There ya go. Now he knows. She tolerates his fussing.

"Ton seemed happy with the new jacket" Jack tried for conversation but Ianto was done with it all, closing his eyes for the journey there.

.

.

Ianto was trying to get their tea ready, the mince just needed reheating but he did have to peel potatoes to boil while they unpacked. He heard Jack bellow for him and slammed down the knife with a soft curse, stomping upstairs to find Jack trying to fit too many clothes in one drawer "For Godsake Jack. That dresser does have three drawers ya know. Top one for underwear and socks, PJs. Middle one for button up shirts and t-shirts and the bottom one is for pants and jerseys. You know this!"

"They are MY drawers. It's stupid to bend down and.." Jack stopped talking as something crashed and Hawk yelled, Ianto taking off as he thought of that knife on the bench. The boy is not a baby, not really even a toddler. He was about to start school for fucksake, he should be Ok left in the main room for five seconds…. Shit.

Hawk had pulled the entire chopping board down and potatoes rolled across the floor as Hawk stood there with a look of glee "A black bowl. Look Daddy, it's black. Like a helmet. IT just needs horns."

"Hawk, give it back I need it" Ianto sighed reaching for it and the child screamed a loud high pitched wail that had Jack rushing between them.

"Leave it, get another. He is playing with it now" Jack said as he pushed Hawk from the room.

"JACK! This is not the village, I don't have an abundance of bowl shoved up my arse for such an occasion!" Ianto shouted after him "You are coddling again and I need…"

"I KNOW HOW TO PARENT MY SON! YOU JUST COOK THE MEAL AND SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

Ianto took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

They were all tired and cranky but… wow… fighting words Captain!


	42. childish

Jack looked at the plate of food so carefully placed down, feeling the hand that slid from his shoulder, across the back of his neck lovingly, to slide from the other shoulder in that familiar way Ianto does.

Ianto then sat and calmly picked up his fork and started to eat as Hawk's eyes swivelled between the two parents, his face one of total confusion as Ianto do not scold him for being at the table with a hat on… OK… the bowl Ianto had wanted to prepare the meal with until Daddy stepped in and told Ianto to just get another one as Hawk was playing. Also…Taddy did not mention the toy sitting by his plate or ask if he had washed his hands.

"Can you pass the salt please love?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled as he complied, then picked up his glass of juice for a sip before resuming his silent meal.

Ianto knew they were uncomfortable with this childish display but… damn it… if they want to act like kids, he can too. Hawk narrowed his eye as he also thought about the childishness of the situation, then as any child with his brain might do, he tried something "Can I watch my tablet after my bath? Snuggle in the big bed?"

Ianto's fork wavered slightly causing some peas to tumble off and he cleared his throat looking at his plate as he recharged the fork then took the mouthful without answering, Hawk turning to stare at his Daddy. "Dadda?"

"Well…" Jack was uncomfortable now as Ianto chewed slowly, looking at his plate "Ah… I guess so."

"YES!" Hawk punched the air and grinned, settling back in his chair as another of the rules got overturned. Ianto continued to stare at his plate then he placed his fork down and rose with it.

"Ianto? Not hungry?" Jack asked with concern, less than half the meal consumed and he knew Ianto needed that meal for his evening sugar levels.

Ianto's answer was to scrape the food into the little bucket on the end of the bench for the pigs. Yeah. The pigs. Walter had been the soft touch there, pigs back in the village now that got the scraps from eager children. The little bucket was a little larger than an ice bucket for a bottle of champagne and had a cool little lid. When they go home at the end of the weekend said bucket will be popped in the boot for the piggies.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, sighing as Ianto started to clear things away and he knew he had REALLY fucked up… man. Why the hell had he said that? Telling Ianto to shut up… damn it. He knew Ianto's limits.

But really… it was just a silly argument right?


	43. clearing the mind and soul

Jack woke and rolled for his morning cuddle, finding the body smaller than first thought. Ah. Right. Hawk slept with them last night. Jesus, he is getting big… ling limbed… gangly… hot… kicky… ergh… Jack opened his eyes and looked past the sleeping child to find the other pillow empty. Ianto must have evacuated the bed sometime in the night, no doubt … shit. That's right. Hawk presses on his bad hip, doesn't he. Damn it, why he is not allowed to sleep with them all the time… bugger.

Where did he sleep?

Jack got up and looked at the little boy asleep in their bed, his dark skin making the white sheets look almost florescent. He smiled and reached out, stroking the tightly cropped fuzz on the boy's head that was surprisingly soft. Then he pulled on a robe and went hunting for his beloved finding the other beds made, the smell of food in the air so he rushed downstairs. He entered the kitchen and pulled open the oven door to find bacon and eggs kept warm, he turned to thank Ianto who was probably on the deck only to find it empty, returning to see an envelope propped up on the table by the salt and pepper shakers.

_Jack_

_Gone for a morning walk to shake off the funk. I know this is silly and I know we need to talk like Grups but right now I am rather angry with you and need some space. I hardly ever get space these days and a morning on my own might be nice._

_Ianto_

Jack turned it over like there might be more on the back. A little love. Nope. No Dear Jack, no Love from Ianto… cold and clinical, the pen pushing on the paper to show annoyance.

Did he get any sleep at all?

He was right though. They usually talked things through these days, this was like they had stepped back ten years or more… more like twenty. God. Ianto was also right that they were in each other's pockets these days, both retired with too much time to watch one another. Ianto always did like his space to tinker away, read a book or garden. Fuss on a little baby… Jack was always there now.

They needed separation, they needed to part then come back together. Renew that greeting the moment of joy in seeing one another, missing one another.

Yeah.

Jack had to find a new project.


	44. Ianto has the same idea

Ianto was walking in the woods, the dogs bouncing along happily as they enjoyed the freedom of not having leashes. One of the perks here at the lake, no leash laws. Ianto had four with him, no… he does not know the other ones but welcomed them along for the wander knowing he would pass their house again and lose them again soon.

He knew art of the problem was the lack of stimulation. He did NOT want to do another course, get another degree or write another bloody book. He missed fussing on a little baby but knew he only had to ask and several from the village would be thrust at him for a while. It was not that either… for some reason he was just… antsy.

He felt bad for taking it out on Jack, after all this is Jack and he is always like this. Not a revelation to find him each time you step back, he was always attentive and cloying. No… Ianto knew the problem was his to solve and as he walked he went over different things that might help like yoga… meditation… painting… all things that Jack could be there to watch him do but hopefully keeping quiet so he could have the…. That was it.

Ianto stopped walking.

"It's the noise" Ianto said out loud to himself "He won't fucking shut up!"

That was it.

Ianto smiled as he knew it was not Jack's fault, Ianto was not in his office as much and was simply in the line of fire more. Letting Hawk away with things… Jack was the same with Walt… and Babbity… no… Ianto just saw it more now… it was always there and he always tempered it… now his temper was getting in the way. He was being unfair to Jack who had not changed at all. Ianto was just not letting him away with his crap. Ianto knew he needed to find something to do that Jack was not involved in, remove himself from Hack's space now and then. Hawk would get straightened out at school, river took no crap for that kid.

Maybe Walt had a thing or two to be done at the film set?

With this new idea in his head Ianto continued his leisurely walk, determined to fix this feeling that he knew was momentary.

A hobby… a little project.

Yeah.


	45. time to butt heads?

"Come on son" Jack said again, more forcefully this time as he stood at the SUV trying to cajole his son from the back seat. Hawk was having none of it, his arms folded defiantly as he glared at his father, determined not to get out of the restraints.

"No!"

"Hawkeye, it's getting late and I am hungry. Are you hungry? Come on, the doggies must be hungry" Jack tried desperately but the Glare of Doom continued, the little boy beyond pissed and (not for the first time) Jack wondered if he was being too soft on the kid.

"I wanna go home!"

"We just got here" Jack groaned "Come on… the whole weekend, just us two men? We can eat what we want and Taddy will NEVER know. Come on love, let's go inside."

"I wanna go HOME!" Hawk screamed the last word, not throwing himself about in his restraints and Jack now knew he was definitely coddling the little shit.

"Hawk!" he tried to be forceful himself "Taddy is busy this weekend with Walt on their project. I promised him you and I would be OK out here without him. He packed picnics and stuff, he made lists up the wazoo and I know he even gave you some things to do to look after me, right?"

Hawk glared at him silently, then a small nod.

"So… do you want to turn around and go home? Admit to Taddy that we were both too dumb and sooky to do what we said we would?" Jack asked knowing that would get a reaction and Hawk's eyes widened at the insult, puffing his cheeks out as he finally undid the seatbelt and slid out of the car.

"OK" he said sulkily "But I am doing this in the dress!"

Jack considered then said softly "Under duress?"

"What did you think I said?" the child asked haughtily as h trust his arm into the air like he was surrendering "Come on man… carry me!"

Jack blinked, then like a first class twat actually lifted the child and carried him inside where the fire was set, placing him in Ianto's chair before lighting the fire so the child could watch it all burn. Seemed to calm him. Fire.

Jack went to the kitchen to start unpacking the food, found the little bowl with a note attached that said 'for the first tantrum' and smiled. Trust Ianto to know this was going to happen and Jack peeled off the note then walked to the chair, handing the child the bowl wordlessly and the little shirt-bird accepted it with a sniff of approval, settling back to chew his Russian fudge.

Jack had no idea how long this weekend really was going to be for him without Ianto there to 'tweak' the temper.

Jack was about to discover that this child had as much of a stubborn streak as himself.

Good thing that out at the Lake House… no one can hear you scream.


	46. for the fishes?

"But love, he is soooo demanding" Jack whimpered as he stormed around the back yard waiting on the dogs to do their business, "Ringo seems to get more out of him than I can. Myfanwy is pretending he's not there doing it!"

"Seems to work for me sometimes too" Ianto answered.

"Darling… are you SURE you can't come up for a day? Like… Walter surely has that backdrop he wants now… you can't paint ALL weekend" Jack knew he was whining but … damn… he was so tired. Hawk insisted on sleeping in the big bed and Jack found himself at three in the morning on the floor with a pillow and the foot rug as the little shit-bird took the entire thing, complaining that he was too hot to sleep with. It was not until the next morning that it occurred to him that Ianto complained if Hawk doing this and he didn't understand until now what he meant.

"DADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"I gotta go love, he's screaming again. I thought that DVD might occupy him but… may a spin around the lake in the boat?" Jack was out of ideas.

"Take the half loaf of bread in the blue bag, that is for the birds. He can sit on the bow of the boat and feed them, the fish will be happy as well, then he will be able to pretend something" Ianto crooned "Tell him it's a world of water and you are the saviors come to feed the starving inhabitants or something."

"Yeah… I can do that…we can…"

"DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"Shit, he's elongating the A part, he's verging on a meltdown, got to go sweet cheeks" Jack then made kissy nosiness and hung up, turning to find the shit-bird behind him with a look of doom.

"What are you doing?"

"I just rang Taddy to say how cool it is out here and that we miss him but are big boys and now we are going to play a game" Jack said all in a rush.

"Oh?"

"Yes. The Lake is a planet, the entire thing water and the people have turned into fishes to survive. We are a rescue squad come from a space ship and we have our big hover boat… we are going t to drive out onto the water with the bread to crumble over the side so those poor starving fish people can survive." Jack was quite pleased with himself, even sounded like his idea.

Hawk stared at him then said "The blue bag?"

Little shit-bird. Maybe having it on speaker phone was not a good idea, that little shit-bird had such good hearing.

They both started to move towards the house and the game that Hawk actually seemed to like, even if the dogs were now shitting in the marigolds. FUCK… Ianto would kill him… a quick poop scoop first.

Then the boat!

For Hawk… of course.


	47. Jack sees what Ianto's been saying

"Hawk?" Jack looked around the house as he let the now de-pooped dogs inside. "Sweetie?"

Maybe he went to change into his little CKH outfit, he did bring it in case of alien invasion or something. The dogs would be no good on the lake, barking and stuff, so Jack got them each a treat and placed them in the warm of the window where he straightened up and looked out in time to see the canoe in the distance.

Huh. Red. Like Ianto's one. Ahhhhhhh…. FUCK "HAWK GET BACK HERE!"

Jack was running now, the little boy paddling with a much better skill then you might expect for a preschooler. Jack knew the bag of bread would be in his lap, the little one's idea to be the Cool Cat making him a first class shit-bird.

Huh. Jack wondered where that came from. How long has he been referring to his child as that? You know… it seemed right somehow. Jack slid into another canoe, the blue one, and took off after him without really thinking though the fact he and Hawk were now in canoes, the fan boat and the jet boat both sitting there ready to go but clearly… forgotten.

_Ianto would have taken a boat._

Jack reached the child and reached out to hook the tail of the canoe then found out why Ianto would have taken a boat as the child deftly swung his canoe while also swinging his paddle, catching Jack in the head and Jack yelled as he threw himself back, overturned the canoe and found himself upside down in the lake.

"Use your paddle" Hawk yelled as he watched the upside down canoe wobble about "Dad, use your paddle to right yourself, for goodness sake, you are scaring the fish!"

"For goodness sake" Hawk said again as Jack finally remembered how to pop back up like Ianto had taught him and he sat there dripping as he glared at the child.

"You …you hit me."

"You scared me… could have been a bloody fish man come to suck me eyeballs out!" came the sage reply "Seriously Dadda… you need to learn how to use one of these machines correctly if you are coming out on the water without a life jacket on. So dangerous. Tadda would growl at you for that!"

Jack's mouth fell open as Hawk deftly swung the canoe back towards the house, his own little life jacket so orange and stark against the black clothing. Jack looked down at himself and knew the child was right, his life jacket still hanging in the boat house area under the patio.

_Ianto would have remembered a life jacket, emergency or not._


	48. the handler arrives

The crunch of tires had both Jack and Hawk sitting up straight, the DVD on pause as they swung to the look at the door and when Ianto entered they both exploded form the sofa to run to him, overjoyed to see him.

"Oh Taddy" Hawk wailed "I have had a HORRIBLE weekend. Take me away!"

"Ianto… I… oh thank god you are here" Jack cried over top of the child. Ianto letting time both wail for while before he stepped back to stare at them.

"I am getting my bag from the car, Jack give me a hand with it while Hawk picks up all these toys scattered around. It is way past his bedtime" Ianto said.

"It's the weekend man" Hawk grumbled as he reluctantly complied "No work in the morning. Men get to stay up later!"

Jack followed Ianto outside to hiss at him "He is the devil. I am telling you… that child is… is… unnatural… of all our kids, I never had one so… what's so funny?"

"Jack, I will only say this once. He is NOT the worst child. Noah was… I mean… Babs is a wonderful girl, a lovely girl but… Noah… whoa… you were never there. I do not begrudge you that. You had a job to do. A career. This is the first child you have had to deal with like this." Ianto replied calmly "I have told you so many times. Children need boundaries. You plant the fence posts in the ground, then cement around them and let the little shits rail against that fencing wire all they want. No retreat, no surrender. You do not give in, you do not EVER let them change the rules once stipulated. You love the Jurassic park movies. Right? Remember those ones … Velociraptors… checking the fence every day, a different part each time looking for any weakness so they could escape and rampage? Think of him as one of those things. Cool to look at, exciting to play with but if let loose can destroy the entire planet."

"You are comparing our child to a rampaging monster" Jack said slowly, then considered "Yeah… I can see that."

"The thing is Jack… they don't have to check the fences when it's you. You leave the fucking gate wiiiide open" Ianto swing his arm out "And they are gone… in a flash."

Ianto then walked inside and regarded the child. "Hawk? What are the rules regarding clothes?"

"It's the Lake House man! We can go neekid!"

"Unless….."

"Unless we have company or…. Oh. Right. We are near a window where people can see in." Hawk said as he turned to stare at the huge picture window. "I forgot."

"Right… since it IS the Lake Hose, we can forget it happened. But… now we remember so…."

"Yep, say no more" Hawk said, swaggering upstairs to get his PJs on while Jack gaped in the kitchenette.

"You must control the animal with strength and cunning" Jack whispered softly to himself "Or it will eat you."

"Yep" Ianto popped the P "Never let them smell your fear."

Jack had a new respect for Ianto and the children he had raised. Jack now knew… he hadn't had as much of a hand that raising as he had first thought. He was not even an animal keeper. All this time he had not even been one of the admins at the Harkness-Jones Zoo.

He had been a spectator pressed against the glass while the baboons flashed their shiny red butts.


	49. CKH will not be forgotten

"But what if someone needs him" Hawk asked, following his Tad who was moving slowly today.

The drive from the village in the late afternoon, early evening after working hard all day to get that backdrop finished for Walter ahead of time… so he could get here and save Jack… well… it took a toll. Ianto was not getting any younger and his body let him don way too much these days.

"If someone needs him, they will call him" Ianto replied as he opened a cupboard, gaped at the mess and shit it quickly, looking down at the child "Any idea how that happened?"

Hawk gave Ianto wide innocent eyes as Ianto opened the cupboard to reveal the cereal boxes all tipped over on the shelves. The little boy shrugged theatrically "Must be aliens."

"Hawk. I know Captain Kitty Hawk needs you as his PA but even a PA is allowed time off. Who knows… maybe Captain Kitty Hawk took the weekend to get away as well. Do some training in the woods. Maybe right now, he is honing his killing skills or doing some Judo with an alien killer bush. You never can tell where a ninja is hiding."

"You know Tad… you have a fair point" Hawk agreed as he took a step back towards the door, pulling up his hood on his little sweatshirt "He might be training out in the natural environment. RINGO COME!"

Ianto watched Hawk running for the trees in the back yard, the ears coming out of his pocket as Ringo trotted after him with a look of boredom. Ianto turned to find Jack there watching him. "Cariad?"

"So… you let him out there… oh. Right. He will be about an hour so we can pack the bags to leave without his help. Sit down and let me sort out a drink." Jack asked, then he sighed "You have to drive back. Two vehicles. I didn't think when I rang. Damn. Look, we will leave my SUV, pick it up next weekend. I have work at the studios all this week, I don't need the SUV."

"Thank you Cariad, if you drive mine I would b able to snooze on the way home" Ianto agreed. "How thoughtful of you."

Jack grinned as he hummed, checking the kettle for the water level as Ianto settled back and nodded his agreement. Handling another bloody baboon, just another day at the office.

Maybe next weekend he can get some time off. Eh?


End file.
